


sometimes you just gotta msby

by kazuluvbot



Series: love live haikyuu!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chatting & Messaging, Everything is a mess, F/F, F/M, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post Time-Skip, Post-Canon, Schweiden Adlers - Freeform, Sometimes You Just Gotta MSBY, Volleyball, chaotic - Freeform, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuluvbot/pseuds/kazuluvbot
Summary: The MSBY Black Jackals finally make a groupchat, twitter is a mess, and more trouble ensues
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Inunaki Shion/Adriah Thomas, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: love live haikyuu!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809280
Comments: 68
Kudos: 475





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic on ao3, i am a bit nervous posting this haha  
> this fic has a lot of inspiration from other chatfics and twitter format fics :)
> 
> my wattpad is mika-yan btw so i guess you can check that out!

miya atsumu added hinata shouyou, meian shugo, inunaki shion, adriah thomas, oliver barnes and sakusa kiyoomi to The Best VB Team!

miya atsumu changed their name to tsum-tsum

hinata shouyou:  
A GROUPCHAT!!!!!!! WE HAVE ONE FOR KARASUNO

hinata shouyou changed their name to sunshine!

meian shugo:  
If we are going to have a group chat, it better be for the right things. Like, planning something.. or volleyball..

sunshine!:  
WAIT where is bokuto-san?!

tsum-tsum:  
um

meian shugo:  
Are you serious?

meian shugo added bokuto koutarou to The Best VB Team!

bokuto koutarou:  
HEY HEY HEYYY!

sunshine!:  
HI BOKUTO-SAN

bokuto koutarou:  
HI MY AMAZING DISIPLE

sakusa kiyoomi:  
disciple*

inunaki shion:  
hi

bokuto koutarou changed their name to BOKUTOBEAM

tsum-tsum:  
yer so simple minded

meian shugo:  
You can’t just call him that, Atsumu

BOKUTOBEAM:  
HUH wHATS THAT MEAN

tsum-tsum:  
i- see?

BOKUTOBEAM:  
NVM KEIJI TOLD ME IM NOT SIMPLE MINDED TYVM

sakusa kiyoomi has left The Best VB Team!

sunshine! has added sakusa kiyoomi to The Best VB Team!

sakusa kiyoomi:  
no

tsum-tsum:  
hmmm, but think about this  
yes

adriah thomas:  
did yall check da twitter

meian shugo:  
Mai-chan gave me the password but  
she doesn’t trust.. some people and neither do I Not naming names.

inunaki shion:  
its ok bro u can say it

meian shugo:  
I am not your bro.

adriah thomas:  
bro its ok

meian shugo:  
no  
stop

inunaki shion:  
bro its all good, ur in denial but u will snap into it soon :)

meian shugo:  
...

adriah thomas changed their name to bro 1

inunaki shion changed their name to bro 2

sunshine!:  
SO WHATS THE TWITTER PASSWORD

sakusa kiyoomi:  
ur one of “some people”

sunshine!:  
what

tsum-tsum:  
aaaaaa what is the twitter pw tho

meian shugo:  
LISTEN IF I GIVE THIS TO U GUYS  
THERE BETTER NOT BE ANY FOOLING AROUND  
MAI-CHAN HANDLES EVERY NEWS I DONT WANNA SEE MEMES

meian shugo:  
IM LOOKIN AT YOU TWO, INUNAKI AND ADRIAH

bro 2:  
thats what our own twitter accs r for bro 🙄

bro 1:  
like srs bro?

bro 2 changed meian shugo’s name to chow meian

bro 1:  
na it should be

bro 1 changed chow meian’s name to miso soup

bro 2:  
omg ya i get it lolololol

miso soup:  
not funny.

tsum- tsum:  
that wasnt very hilarious lol

bro 1:  
but ur laughing 🤨

tsum-tsum:  
ya, at you not with u 😃

sunshine!:  
WHATS THE TWITTER PASSWORD OMFG

oliver barnes:  
It’s [youmakeapassword]

sunshine!:  
YAY

BOKUTOBEAM:  
COOOOOOOOOL

bro 2 changed oliver barnes’ name to tallmom

miso soup:  
yall r so annoying

sakusa kiyoomi:  
didn’t know u turned into miya

miso soup is offline

tsum-tsum: WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE A INSULT OR SMTH OMI OMI?


	2. twitter tweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here are some random tweets from our volleyball dorks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanna say that this book is going to be completely random, there is no plot whatsoever, just tweets, groupchats and maybe calls? 
> 
> this chapter is not a continuation of the last, where the team gets the twitter acc pw. thats next chapter
> 
> i just really wanted to write a chapter lmao

**trending**

**#msby**

**#sports**

**#memes**

**#kagehina?**

**#music**

**#allaroundtheworld**

**i am done with life @tsukki**

**34 following , 74k followers**

**followed by gucci man, sunny side up ☀️, yachoo! , ushijima please get my a cow for free milk and more**

**HEY HEY HEYYYYY ITS BOKUTO @owlsowlsowls**

**359 following , 98.5k followers**

**followed by sunny side up ☀️, meow meow bitches , ya im a actor , deadlines looming , hidden leaf village, ‘SAMU STOP BULLYING ME and more**

**stay away from me @sakusakiyoomi**

**55 following , 82.9k followers**

**followed by captain jackal, HEY HEY HEYYYYY ITS BOKUTO, eye brow s , ushijima-san please get me a cow for free milk , I am sorry, Kageyama, I cannot, and more**

* * *

**sunny side up ☀️ @ninjasho**

HEY **@kageyamatobio** I THINK IM MORE FAMOUS THAN U LMAO

25.2k comments | 5.1k retweets | 40.6k likes comments |

**|ushijima-san, please get me a cow for free milk @kageyamatobio**

ur too short to even catch up to the height of my fame lolololol

| **sunny side up ☀️ @ninjasho**

UM EXCUSE ME 

* * *

**onigiri man @miya.samu**

i wish i was an only child

10.8k comments | 79.9k retweets | 98.0k likes

**retweeted by natsu!!, i am done with life, oikawa tooru’s unnamed sister and 79.9k more.**

comments:

**| ‘SAMU STOP BULLYING ME @miya.tsumu**

HEY

**natsu!! @thetangerinelibero**

**@ninjasho** sorry not sorry

**sunny side up ☀️ @ninjasho**

**@thetangerinelibero** NATSU 😭😭😭 

* * *

**litty mama @sugasweetie**

im still proud to be a mom of 9 :)

45.5k comments | 24k retweets | 71.3 likes

**retweeted by, tendou, leave my fashion alone, im not ur short mom, oikawa go away, confidence booster, enno end my suffering, gucci man, deadlines looming and 23k more**

comments:

| **oikawa go away @e-why-zoom-e** proud mom but theres just that one kid..

| **^ deadlines looming @akaashikeiji**

 **@e-why-zoom-e** relatable

* * *

**KAGEHINA? (yuriko) @thatonemsbygirl**

so i think we can all agree that kagehina would be one hell of a ship I MEAN they ALREADY KNOW EACHOTHER! They have been partners in high school!!!! COME ON #kagehina? #msby

3969 comments | 8890 retweets | 10.1k likes

comments:

**| shouko :) @ilovevbandanime**

ur onto smth here, yuri.... #kagehina?

* * *

**ushijima-san please get me a cow for free milk @kageyamatobio**

what is oikage?

78.1k comments | 82.9k retweets | 61k likes

comments:

| **DONT CALL ME SHORT!!!! @starseagull**

lol what

| **area 51 raid, june 22. be there ;) @oikawaii**

🤮 how can people SHIP ME WITH TOBIO-CHAN

|^ **I am sorry, Kageyama. I cannot. @ushiwaka**

 **@oikawaii** I believe that you are allowed to ship whoever you’d like but sometimes there are just times where.. the ship should be banned from existence. Oikage isn’t that bad? I do not know.

|^ **area 51 raid, june 22, be there ;) @oikawaii**

 **@ushiwaka** I DIDNT ASK YOU GO AWAY

|^ **ushijima-san please get me a cow for free milk @kageyamatobio**

 **@oikawaii @ushiwaka** so can you tell me what oikage is?

**|^ area 51 raid, june 22, be there ;) @oikawaii**

**@kageyamatobio** IM NOT GOOGLE BYE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this! I hope this chapter wasn’t too confusing, it was a bit hard to write in a tweet kinda way. (the amount of times i re read this ;-;)
> 
> this is also probably going to be updated A LOT since it’s quarantine and i have nothing to do with my life other than do schoolwork, watch anime, read manga, write and read fanfics and play mystic messenger and obey me. 
> 
> that is literally my whole life :)


	3. the msby twitter gets... chaotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the team finally gets access to their twitter, the posts on it increase, and not in the good type of way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi, now we get into the many tweets from the msby team !

trending

**#msby**

**#music**

**#kagehina?**

**#memes**

**#iswaterwet?**

**enno end my suffering @ennoshitachi**

**713 following 87k followers**

**Followed by police dad, fish are cool!!!!, cool guy, i am done with life, japan's fashion jesus, litty mama and more**

**deadlines looming @akaashikeiji**

**93 following 149k followers**

**Followed by, ya im a actor, im still not SMILING , HEY HEY HEYYYYY ITS BOKUTO, OMFG MARINA'S MOVING TO MY ISLAND, and more**

**hidden leaf village @konohaa**

**130 following, 71.1k followers**

**Followed by, deadlines looming, Tatsuki, HEY HEY HEYYYY its BOKUTO, and more**

* * *

**MSBY Black Jackals @MSBYofficial**

ohayoooo!!!! [picture of hinata holding his phone doing a peace sign, bokuto in the background most likely screaming hey hey hey, atsumu smirking at sakusa who is beside him, currently giving atsumu a disgusted face]

429k comments | 24.0k retweets | 92k likes

comments

**| cap jackal @meianshugo**

OH MY WHAT DID I TELL U GUYS

| **sunny side up ☀️ @ninjasho**

 **@meianshugo** dont post memes?

| **why is there nothing abt my personality smh @inu-san**

 **@meianshugo @ninjasho** wait he said that?

| **sunny side up ☀️ @ninjasho**

wait i actually dont know

* * *

**MSBY Black Jackals @MSBYofficial**

**[adriahdidnotpostthis](https://imgflip.com/i/2zqru7) **

34.9k comments | 99.9k retweets | 294k likes

comments:

| **black jackals <3 @vbstanforevers**

lmaoo what is going on

| **i do be quick setting tho @adriahthomas**

👀👀 WHO IN THE WORLD POSTED THIS

| **oriver? @oliverbarnes**

 **@adriahthomas** i wonder 

* * *

**the best VB team!**

miso soup:

ok im changing the twitter password

bro 1:

NOOOOOO

bro 2:

U wouldnt dare, bro

Sunshine!: 

Meian-san please dont chane it! We wont post anything bad!1!

tallmom:

aaaw how can u resist cute shouyou-kun

miso soup:

U STAY OUT OF THIS U GAVE THEM THE PASSWORD 

tallmom: 

U took too long to explain the rules, and they were getting impatient!

Miso soup: 

THATS CUZ OF SOME PEOPLE NOT NAMING NAMES 

bro 1: 

omg bro just say it

bro 2: 

Ya we had this discussion before 

miso soup is offline

* * *

**MSBY Black Jackals @MSBYofficial**

**@akaashikeiji** ~~dedication~~ appreciation post

why is akaash so pretty? he give tje best TOSSES IN THE WORLD

HE IS SOOO AMAZING AND IS SO SMART HE ALWAYS KNOWS EVERYTHING AKAAAASGGGHIII IS SOOOOOOO PERFECT NO ONE CAN COMPARE TO HIM

HIS SMILE BRIGHTS UP MY DAY EHWN I DONT FEEL SO WELL AND HE ALWAYS KNOWS THE RIFHT WORDS TO SAY WHEN HE FIXES HIS GLASSES ON HIS FACE OR COMBS HIS FJNGERS THROUGH MY HAIR I FEEL SO AMIDK THE WORDS I LOVE AKAASHI KEIJI SO SUXMUCH

718k comments | 269 retweets | 928k likes

comments:

**| ’SAMU STOP BULLYING ME @miya.tsumu**

yer killing me bokkun

**| cap jackal @meianshugo**

WHY WHY THIS IS IT IM CHANGING THE PASSWORD

| **sunny side up ☀️ @ninjasho**

 **@meianshugo** Noooooooo PLEASE MEIAN-SAN I BEG

| **ushijima-san please get me a cow for free milk @kageyamatobio**

 **@ninjasho** LOLOLOL BEGGARS CANT BE CHOOSERS BOKE

| **sunny side up ☀️ @ninjasho**

 **@kageyamatobio** GO AWAY BAKAGEYAMA

| **deadlines looming @akaashikeiji**

 **@owlsowlsowls @MSBYofficial** bokuto-san, i wisely advise you to use your personal account for this, but thank you very much. I love you more than anything in the whole world. 

| **HEY HEY HEYYYYY ITS BOKUTO** **@owlsowlsowls**

**@akaashikeiji** AGHASSHEEEEEEI I LOVE YOU SO MUCH TOO AND IM SORRY I LOVE YOU TIMES INFINITY HOOTS

**| deadlines looming @akaashikeiji**

**@owlsowlsowls** I think I love you way more than infinity hoots, koutarou-kun

| **HEY HEY HEYYYY ITS BOKUTO @owlsowlsowls**

 **@akaashikeiji** KEIJIII THATS NOT FAIR!

**| food for life @yukippe**

ah sweet sweet bokuaka

| **stop asking me for promotions, bokuto @kaori!**

 **@yukippe** high school sweethearts at their finest

* * *

**MSBY Black Jackals @MSBYofficial**

wash your hands, use a lot of soap and after use hand sanitizers. make sure you get ur flu shots. clean your face and maybe sanitize that pen before i give you my autograph 

68k comments | 293k retweets | 98.8 likes

**retweeted by onigiri man, I am sorry, Kageyama, I cannot. , next rice shipment is on tuesday, osamu stop spamming my dms please and more**

* * *

**MSBY Black Jackals @MSBYofficial**

**[atsumuissofullofhimself](https://haikyuu.fandom.com/wiki/Atsumu_Miya) **

you cant tell me you dont luv this guy ;)

58k comments | 42k retweets | 82.9k likes

comments:

| **wash your hands @sakusakiyoomi**

i dont luv this guy 

**‘SAMU STOP BULLYING ME @miya.tsumu**

 **@sakusakiyoomi** 😭😭😭 so our whole relationship was a lie?!!

| **wash your hands @sakusakiyoomi**

 **@miya.tsumu** was there even a relationship to begin with, miya?

| **weird lol @blgurlll**

**@miya.tsumu @sakusakiyoomi**

SAKUATSU SAKUATSU SAKUATSU SAKUATSU SAKUATSU

| **reeeee rika @lmaorikz**

 **@blgurlll** how bout sangwoo x yoonbum

| **weird lol @blgurlll**

@ **lmaorikz** GTFO NOW BYE CANCELLED DONT COME BACK GO AWAY PLEASE LEAVE AND RUN BECAUSE WHAT WHAT WHAT NO NO NO NO NO

* * *

**local vb news by mitsuka.. @theoreticallyspeaking**

so apparently, the MSBY account is now being controlled by everyone on the team now, proven by the weird sort of chaotic tweets sent out by the acc and im kinda loving it #dontchangethepassmeiansan

52k comments | 94k retweets | 91.8k likes

comments:

**| black jackals <3 @vbstansforevers**

ikrrrr #dontchangethepassmeiansan

| **sunny side up ☀️ @ninjasho**

#dontchangethepassmeiansan !!!!!!! 

| **local vb news by mitsuka.. @theoreticallyspeaking**

 **@ninjasho** OMG YOU COMMENTED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey again! thank you for reading the third chapter! this one is a bit of a mess but i love it lol
> 
> haha, when blgurlll and lmaorikz have their commenting part, that is actually based on something me and my friend had talked about. in this case, i am blgurlll and she is lmaorikz and yes, she did say atsumu is sangwoo and sakusa is yoonbum 😭
> 
> (i mean atsumu looks like sangwoo but srs? 😔)
> 
> there might be another chapter today since its actually really fun to do this !


	4. bokuto loses his phone..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome back to another chapter of sometimes you just gotta msby ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

**the best vb team!**

BOKUTOBEAM: guys guys guys I CANT FIND MY PHONE

sakusa kiyoomi: bye

BOKUTOBEAM: OMI OMI THIS IS SERIOUS HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALL AKAAAAAASHIIII?!?!?!?!!?

sunshine!: um bokuto-san..

tsum-tsum changed sakusa kiyoomi’s name to omi-omi

tsum-tsum: we matchin 

omi-omi: ew

tsum-tsum: AND BOKKUN WHAT R U BRAIN DEAD?

BOKUTOBEAM: NO THIS IS SERIOUS!!!!

BOKUTOBEAM: I HAVE TO TELL KEIJI THAT ILL BE HOME SOON!!!!!!!! 

miso soup: bokuto-kun. 

BOKUTOBEAM: CAN SOMEONE CALL IT

bro 1: bokuto

bro 2: i-

BOKUTOBEAM: oh

BOKUTOBEAM: I FOUND IT!

miso soup is offline

omi-omi is offline

bro 1 is offline

bro 2 is offline

tsum-tsum is offline

sunshine!: Well! now u can tell akaashi-san ur going home! yeah..!

BOKUTOBEAM: THANK U DISIPLE

tallmom: disciple*

* * *

**trending**

**#dontchangethepasswordmeiansan**

**#tiktok**

**#msby**

**#kageyamamiwahairstyles**

**#baking**

**osamu stop spamming my dms @sunarin**

**52 following 61.9k followers**

**followed by ‘SAMU STOP BULLYING ME, next rice shipment comes on tuesday, onigiri man, palms done right, and more**

**yachoo! @yachitoka**

**592 following 10.3k followers**

**followed by, blessed, sunny side up ☀️, gucci man, litty mama , i am done with life and more**

**next rice shipment comes on tuesday @kitashinsuke**

**70 following 56.4k followers**

**followed by osamu stop spamming my dms, palms done right, ‘SAMU STOP BULLYING ME and more**

* * *

**hair done right @kagemiwa**

**@ninjasho** when r u gonna come in for a new style?

91k comments | 7929 retweets | 692k likes

comments

**| sunny side up ☀️ @ninjasho**

ILL BE THERE SOON MIWA-NEE-SAN!

* * *

**power curry is a service ace @kageyamatobio**

what is kagehina? #kagehina?

1.4M comments | 918k retweets | 2.0M likes

comments:

**KAGEHINA? (yuriko) @thatonemsbygirl**

OMG 

**police dad @daichi**

what is daisuga? #daisuga?

**i am done with life @tsukki**

what is tsukkiyama?#tsukkiyama?

**someday ill fly @kiramirari**

AHHHH AND THE FACT THAT TSUKKIYAMA AND DAISUGA ARE ACTUALLY TOGETHER I CANT

* * *

**’SAMU STOP BULLYING ME @miya.tsumu**

ARE YE KIDDIN ME ?!?!? 

[screenshot of the chat where bokuto has lost his phone]  
 **@owlsowlsowls** IM CRYIN

91k comments | 9173 retweets | 1M likes

comments

**deadlines looming @akaashikeiji**

bokuto-san...

| **BOKUTOOOOO BEAMMMMM** **@owlsowlsowls**

 **@akaashikeiji** I M SORRY!!! I LOST IT I COULDNT FIND IT ANYWHERE

| **hidden leaf village @konohaa**

 **@akaashikeiji @owlsowlsowls** HOW DO U LOSE SOMETHING THATS IN UR HAND

* * *

**local vb news by mitsuka.. @theoreticallyspeaking**

**@MSBYofficial** has to be the best team ever, they are so silly, have you seen the twitter accs and the tweets that are posted from time to time? Bokuto’s Akaashi Keiji appreciation post and how he lost his phone even though he was texting from it? 

Atsumu literally tweeting a link go his own wiki page? Adriah posting a kermit smoking weed? This team is really gonna be the end of me (´▽`) 

92k comments | 1.8M retweets | 99.2k likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hai  
> this chapter was just made because i was bored out of my mind. i dont know what the other chapter will be about :)


	5. kagehina interacting on twitter and making everyone go crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kageyama and hinata literally give each other hints about liking one another without knowing and their fans and even their friends are tired of it, kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya im actually happy people enjoy this book!  
> in all honesty, before i posted this story and my other story on wattpad, i was hella nervous but now, this story has um a lot of kudos i guess and my other story has 4k views 
> 
> i have literally never done this type of stuff before but i really love writing! If you have some drafts, don’t be afraid to post them!

**trending**

**#kagehina**

**#dontchangethepasswordmeiansan**

**#jfc**

**#memes**

**#birds**

**palms done right @ojiroaran**

**82 following 428k followers**

**Followed by ‘SAMU STOP BULLYING ME, next rice shipment comes in on tuesday, onigiri man and more**

**OMFG MARINA’S COMING TO MY ISLAND @kodzuken**

**82 following 58.9M followers**

**followed by meow meow bitches, sunny side up ☀️, deadlines looming, japanese vladmir and more**

**japanese vladmir @haibalev**

**490 following 13.k followers**

**followed by sunny side up ☀️, im not ur short mom, meow meow bitches, and more**

* * *

**sunny side up ☀️ @ninjasho**

**@kageyamatobio** kageyamaaaaa-kunnnn can you toss to meeee

45.9k comments | 29.0k retweets | 69.1k likes

comments:

**| rumi & suna @twoweirdfujos**

totally forgot kageyama was hinata’s setter in high school

**| power curry is a service ace @kageyamatobio**

of course i will did u think i would say no boke

**| sunny side up ☀️ @ninjasho**

**@kageyamatobio** well u would have said no before... :(

**| power curry is a service ace @kageyamatobio**

**@ninjasho** well this is not before is it? dumbass just facetime me

* * *

**KAGEHINA? (yuriko) @thatonemsbygirl**

can we just talk about this photo i found in the depths of hinata shouyou’s instagram? [picture of hinata and kageyama sharing a double popsicle, hinata’s one is melting and kageyama is trying to clean it with a napkin that someone in the background gives him] #kagehina? 

25.9k comments | 57.2k retweets | 99.7k likes

comments

**| shouko :) @ilovevbandanime**

dont be shy, look for more :)

| **sunny side up ☀️ @ninjasho**

OMGGG I REMEMBER THIS DAY IN OUR SECOND YEARRRR **@kageyamatobio**

**|power curry is a service ace @kageyamatobio**

**@ninjasho** ya u boke you got the popsicle all over ur face and shirt and I HAD TO CLEAN IT

| **sunny side up ☀️ @ninjasho**

 **@kageyamatobio** NO ONE SAID U HAD TO THO >:( BUT IM GLAD U DID SOOO IF IT HAPPENED AGAIN WOULD U CLEAN IT AGAIN?

| **power curry is a service ace @kageyamatobio**

 **@ninjasho** so you wanna get popsicles, boke? and of course ill clean it since u CLEARLY CANT

| **sunny side up ☀️ @ninjasho**

 **@kageyamatobio** ya lets get popsicles!!! dm me!!!

**| KAGEHINA? (yuriko) @thatonemsbygirl**

**@kageyamatobio @ninjasho** normally i would be so happy that these two commented but the KAGEHINA OVERPOWERS MY FANGIRL INSIDE

* * *

**gucci man @tadashiiyams**

rt if you have friends that need to really take a hint and start dating already

92k comments | 7.8M retweets | 6.3M likes

**retweeted by litty mama, i am done with life, rolling thunder, but in fishing, yachoo!, cool guy, redheaded tanaka, meow meow bitches and more**

comments

**| japanese vladmir @haibalev**

**@yahokuroo** kuroo-san why did u retweet

| **meow meow bitches @yahokuroo**

**@yakumori**

**| im not your short mom @yakumori**

**@yahokuroo** LEAVE ME ALONE GO AWAY

**| redheaded tanaka @chickentenders**

**@semisemi @shirabu**

**| tendou, leave my fashion alone @semisemi**

**@chickentenders** wut 

| **leave me alone, semi-san** **@shirabu**

 **@chickentenders** Please don’t tag me in anything, Tendou-san.

**litty mama @sugasweetie**

cough *asahi cough cough*

| **cool buddha man @tanakaaa**

 **@sugasweetie** cough* noya cough*

| **rolling thunder, but in fishing @nishiinoyaa**

 **@sugasweetie @tanakaaa @** me next time cowards

**litty mama @sugasweetie**

**@nishiinoyaa** UHM I AM UR MOM DONT DISRESPECT ME 

**cool buddha man @tanakaaa**

**@nishiinoyaa** BRO IM NOT A COWARD I MARRIED KIYOKOOOOOOOOO

**| sunny side up ☀️ @ninjasho**

oof what friends need to start dating lololol

| **gucci man @tadashiiyams**

 **@ninjasho**...

| **power curry is a service ace @kageyamatobio**

 **@ninjasho** lolol dumbass hinata

| **sunny side up ☀️ @ninjasho**

 **@kageyamatobio** ok then ill have **@miya.tsumu** set for me tomorrow instead of you!!!

**| power curry is a service ace @kageyamatobio**

**@ninjasho** WAIT WHAT NO PLS NOT HIM

| **DONT CALL ME SHORT!! @starseagull**

 **@kageyamatobio @ninjasho** KAGEYAMA SET FOR ME INSTEAD LOLOLOL

**DONT CALL ME SHORT!! @starseagull**

**@kageyamatobio @ninjasho** WAIT NO NVM DO UR THING BYE

**sunny side up ☀️ @ninjasho**

**@starseagull** YA PLEASE GO BECAUSE NO OFFENSE BUT I WAS KINDA GONNA COME AFTER U HOSHIUMI-SAN BUT ITS OK NOW :)

* * *

**sunny side up ☀️ @ninjasho**

**@kageyamatobio** LOLOL I HAVE A IDEA YAMA-YAMA KUN!! what if.. WE LIKE SWITCH LIFES FOR A DAY LMAOOOO

6.9M comments | 1.4M Retweets | 95.9K likes

comments

**someday ill fly @kiramirari**

PLEASE DO FILL UP MY KAGEHINA HEART WITH THIS

**power curry is a service ace @kageyamatobio** lol ok but that means ill have togo on ur team then right?

| **sunny side up ☀️ @ninjasho**

 **@kageyamatobio** YA AND SINCE I CAN SET AND UCAN SPIKE IT WOULD BE OK! 👌 

**. | cap jackal @meianshugo**

**@kageyamatobio @ninjasho** this is by no means “OK!👌“

**litty mama @sugasweetie**

hehe that means u would switch last names..right? ;))))

| **police dad @daichi**

 **@sugasweetie** koushi please don’t encourage this 

| **sunny side up ☀️ @ninjasho**

 **@sugasweetie** OH YA UR RIGHT SECOND MOM THANK U SO **@kageyamatobio** I GUESS IM KAGEYAMA SHOUYOU LOLOLOL

**power curry is a service ace @kageyamatobio**

**@ninjasho** ok then im hinata tobio i guess

**|sunny side up ☀️ @ninjasho**

**@kageyamatobio** LOVE IT 🧡

| **weird lol @blgurlll**

 **@ninjasho** 👀👀 that 🧡 tho 

| **KAGEHINA? (yuriko) @thatonemsbygirl**

PLEASE CONTINUE I WOULD BE GLAD TO BE A ALDER STAN AND MSBY STAN AT THE SAME TIME

| **p o w e r c u r r y @aldersalders**

 **@thatonemsbygirl** join us in paradise :)

| **KAGEHINA? (yuriko) @thatonemsbygirl**

 **@aldersalders** maybe when u dont sound like ur trying to get me to join Mint Eye 😳✌️ #SaeranIsHotMintEyeIsNot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hai again! thank you for reading this chapter!
> 
> also, kuroo was supposed to be one of the recommended (?) accounts in the beginning but it didnt save so i decided to put Lev instead haha
> 
> i also didnt proof read this chapter  
> sorry for mistakes and jumbled tweets :(  
> i really need suggestions for future chapters lol


	6. hinata thinks its april

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enter, the team group chat and more silly chats that our greatest decoy, hinata shouyou, is in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter with twitter!  
> btw those fan accounts on the tweets are actually based on my friends haha  
> anyways enjoy this chapter i guess  
> i update this pretty randomly :)

* * *

**The Best VB Team!**

**tsum-tsum:**

i think i liek someone

omi-omi:

like*  
  


bro 1:

omggg who 

sunshine!:

i think i like someone too!

not really sure though :/

miso soup:

please dont make this chat about relationships

bro 2: 

u just can’t relate cuz ur a old man

miso soup: 

IM NOT THAT OLDER THAN U

bro 1:

ok mr. 39 year old

miso soup:

DONT ADD 10 YEARS TO MY AGE WHAT

sunshine!:

Oh COOL UR 39! IM 22 but duh u knew that lololol my birthday is in like two months

bro 1:

isnt ur birthday.. in june..?

bro 2:

this month..?

sunshine!:

oh yah i guess it is! 

tsum-tsum:

yall old af 

omi-omi: 

both you and i are the same age as hinata so i dont see how he is ‘old af’

bro 1:

im only 27 lolol meian-san is reallyyyy old

tallmom: 

now now stop bullying meian

bro 2:

oh ya ur 31

tallmom:

what im the youngest? im 21 did yall forget?

meian is the one u should be making fun of. he’s 39 🙄

bro 1: 

oh mhm ur right

bro 2: 

makes sense haha 

MEIAN’S A OLD MAAAN

miso soup is offline

BOKUTOBEAM: WHY R WE MAKING FUNOF MEINA SAN

omi-omi: meian*  
  


sunshine!: 

Bokuto-san! did u know meian-san is 39?!

miso soup:

I AM NOT 39

bro 1: 

lolol thought u went offline

bro 2:

and u cant fool us bro

miso soup is offline

* * *

**happy firsts**

milkman:

is anyone gonna change this chat name we r not first years anymore

annoying orange:

well baka we actually had this chat even when we were in third year and the name just stuck ya know

yams:

ya in our hearts, we will truly be karasuno’s first years 😔✊

dinosaur grrr: no

ya ya yeet:

yes! :)

yams:

merry chrysler

dinosaur grrr:

end my suffering 

milkman: 

i gladlt will

dinosaur grr: 

i dont want someone who still needs help with math and english in their early twenties to end me

dinosaur grr:

tadashi and yachi are too kind to do it. hinata.. is the same as kageyama

i guess ill do it myself 😌

annoying orange:

I AM NOT THE SAME AS KAGEYAMA

yams: nooooooooo tsukkiiiiiiiiiii TSUKKIIIIIIIII

ya ya yeet: tsukki!

milkman: 

tall um shitty face

shittyshima

annoying orange:

KAGS U GOTTA BE NICE

stingyshima!!! nooooo!

dinosaur grr: 

leave me al o n e

yams: 

we really are a weird group haha

ya ya yeet:

yep 

ALSO HINATA, DID YOU FORGET OR WHAT?

annoying orange:

what

?

can u tell me

wait 

ITS SUGA-SAN’S BIRTHDAY

dinosaur grr: 

you missed it 

it was yesterday 

idiot

annoying orange:

AW MAN I CANT BELIEVE

annoying orange is offline

* * *

**OoOOOoOOoh~~~~ SEIJO- wait what**

baby crow: 

SUGA SAN IM SO SO SOS OSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY !!!!!!!!! I FORGOT UR BORTHDTA WAAAAH

sugamama:

AW HINATA SWEETIE ITS OK 

dadchi:

no he was about to cry because you forgot

sugamama:

DAICHI SHUSH!

HINATA YOU KNOW ITS AY OK I LUV U EITHER WAY!

baby crow:

OK I THOUGHT U WOULD BESAD THAT I GORGOT BECAUSE APPARENTLY THIS MONTH IS JUNE?

sugamama:

wait wait WAIT WAIT

strawberry shortcake:

idiot

gucci flipflops:

oh hinata

blueberry: 

lolololol boke hinata

baby crow: 

LEAV ME ALONE!!!

I DIDNTOKNOW UNTIL INUNAKI AND ADRIAH-SAN TOLD ME

nervous quaking:

so.. you wouldnt have known it was june?

sea pineapples:

hinata-kun, what are you using to text us?

baby crow:

my phone?

the other baldy:

then.. how did you not know it was june..?

baby crow:

WHAT MY PHONE SAYS ITS APRIL?

the other guy:

april..?

YA BOI NOYA:

LMAOOOOO 

ya~chu: 

hinata-kun please change the date on your phone!

gucci flipflops:

HELP TSUKKI’S NEVER LAUGHED THIS HARD BEFORE 

kiyoko: 

hinata, it is June 14.

baby crow:

WOW I TURN 23 IN A FEW DAYS LOL I DID NT REMEMBER LOLOLOL

gucci flipflops:

HELP IM NOT JOKING TSUKKI IS LAUGHING AND ITS NOT NORMAL AT ALL

* * *

**why is this even a group chat..?**

owl man:

I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE THIS CHAT COME BACK TO LIFE!!!!

glasses:

please no

tall af:

HI GUYS

chibi-chan:

HI LEV

owl mom:

why

kitty cat:

-not?

owl man:

I HAVE DONE SOME SERIOUS THINKING

glasses:

oh no.

owl man:

WHAT IF US THE GYM 3 SQUAD

MEETS UP FOR SOME GOOD OLD OWLS V CATS TOMORROW?!

chibi-chan:

YA GOOD IDEA BOKUTO-SAN

owl mom:  
I do not set anymore.

owl man:

THATS A EXCUSE KEIJI

YOU SET FOR ME AT THE PARK ALL THE TIME LIAR!!!!

owl mom is offline 

owl man:

😟 KEIJI COME BACK PLES ILL BUY U A WHOLE BUNCH OF MYAA-SAM’S ONIGIRI PLS PLS

owl mom:

onigiri.. from myaa-sam..? now we r talking :) 

tall af: 

I CANT MAKE IT IM REALLY BUSY!!!

kitty cat:

^^ sorry brooooo

owl man: 

its ok bro, i get it 😔

owl mom: 

its okay bokuto-san. i will toss for you all day tomorrow

owl man:

KEIJIIII I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

chibi-chan:

OH YA KAGEYAMA SAID HE WAS GONNA TOSS FOR ME TOMORROW 😃 BUT THAT MEANS I CANT MAKE IT 😭

owl mom: 

well, have loads of fun hinata-kun

chibi-chan :

YOU TOO THIRD MOM!!! LOVE YOU!!!

owl mom:   
I love you too! Please get to sleep

chibi-chan:

OK GOODNIGHT BOKUTO-SAN AKAASHI-SAN!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hai owo  
> this chapter is really disappointing lol
> 
> -myaa-sam is miya osamu by the way.  
> in the manga, i think the official translation? i have no idea.  
> bokuto and akaashi call him myaa-sam 
> 
> sadly i have actually forgotten it was suga’s birthday and i really have been celebrating 2-D characters’ birthdays :)
> 
> lucifer, saeyoung, saerannnn iwa-chan... um so many more lolololol
> 
> also, was april even a month? i literally dont remember anything from april. at all.
> 
> again, this chapter was not proof read. i am actually trying to ask my friend misochi who checks my mistakes on wattpad to also do that on this story
> 
> not that it needs to be beta read anyways lolol


	7. meian really needs a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we go again, more MSBYofficial tweets, our favourite team dorks, and meian needing some sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR 100 KUDOS!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DONT EVEN KNO WHAT THE HELL HITS ARE BUT THANKS FOR 1K HITS 
> 
> I honestly love when you guys comment on this because i know you enjoy it and i am not a nervous mess thinking i messed up a chapter lmaoo

**trending**

**#SaeranIsHotMintEyeIsNot**

**#urmom**

**#jfc**

**#spreadawareness**

**#msbyrights**

**im funny @fukunagasho**

**528 following 928k followers**

**followed by, japanese vladmir, the normal cat, meowmeow bitches, OMFG MARINA’S COMING TO MY ISLAND, and more**

**blessed @tanakiyo**

**92 following 2M followers**

**followed by cool buddha man, litty mama, police dad, japan’s fashion jesus, rolling thunder but in fishing, enno end my suffering and more**

**japan’s fashion jesus @asahi**

**105 following 983k followers**

**followed by, police dad, litty mama, rolling thunder but in fishing, blessed, sunny side up ☀️, cool buddha man and more**

* * *

**MSBY Black Jackals @MSBYofficial**

when WILL WE GET INTERVIEWED OMG

[picture of atsumu looking very very depressed, hinata trying to cheer him up, bokuto on his knees grabbing his hair hey in with his hands, inunaki shaking his head, adriah having his hands over his face like he’s crying and sakusa standing a good distance from the others]

#msbyrights

  
319k comments | 938k retweets | 1M likes

**comments:**

**| cap jackal @meianshugo**

PLEASE POST THIS STUFF ON UR PERSONAL ACCOUNTS OMFG

| **i do be quick setting tho @adriahthomas**

there is no stopping us

**| cap jackal @meianshugo**

**@adriahthomas** i will change the password

| **sunny side up ☀️ @ninjasho**

**#dontchangethepasswordmeiansan**

* * *

**MSBY Black Jackals @MSBYofficial**

**[bokutoisawesome](https://www.audubon.org/news/13-fun-facts-about-owls) **

61.6k comments | 582k retweets | 1.9M likes

comments

**deadlines looming @akaashikeiji**

bokuto-san, what if your captain bans you from the twitter account because of this? 

| **cap jackal @meianshugo**

thank you for giving me that wonderful idea, akaashi-kun.

* * *

**why is there nothing about my personality smh @wan-san**

did yall know that **@meianshugo** is 39?!

89.9k comments | 102k retweets | 520k likes

comments 

**|cap jackal @meianshugo**

STOP ADDING 10 YEARS TO MY ACTUAL AGE OMFG

| **oriver? @oliverbarnes**

wait.. 10 years to ur actual age? that means.. you’re 49?!?!?!?

| **cap jackal @meianshugo**

WHAT YOUR THE OLDEST UR 31 I AM NOT 49

| **i do be quick setting tho @adriahthomas**

UM UR 49! OLIVER SAID HE IS 21 LMAO U SHOULDNT BE ON TWITTER U OLD MAN

| **cap jackal @meianshugo**

i retire

**| sunny side up ☀️ @ninjasho**

THATS GOOD MEIAN-SAN BECAUSE I WAS THINKING IT WOULDNT BE SAFE FOR A ELDER TO BE PLAYING VOLLEYBALL! WELL GRANDPA UKAI IS KINDA A EXCEPTION!

* * *

**Schweiden Alders @thealders**

**@MSBYofficial** we finally made a twitter, you are not the best team here anymore.

we are schweiden alders. expect us.

371k comments | 1.5M retweets | 9.7M likes

comments

**MSBY Black Jackals @MSBYofficial**

WHAT NO KAGS HOW COULD YOUUUUUU -hinata

**| Schweiden Alders @thealders**

**@MSBYofficial** boke, we reign supreme -kageyama

**p o w e r c u r r y @aldersalders**

YAY FINALLY OMFGGG

* * *

**local vb news by mitsuka.. @theoreticallyspeaking**

meian-san is 49? barnes is 21?

the schweiden alders finally have a twitter to probably clown the MSBY bj’s?

i love this place, please join if you haven’t already

92k comments | 439k retweets | 981k likes

* * *

**The Best VB Team!**

miso soup:

im seriously considering banning all you guys from twitter 

sunshine!:

you are my captain but not one of my seven moms so you cant!

no disrespect meian-san :(

tsum-tsum: 

WTF DO U NEED SEVEN MOMS FOR

sunshine!: 

Well! the first mom is obviously my birth mom!

the second mom is suga-san

third mom is akaashi-san, he is my owl mom!

fourth mom is... yaku-san..!

fifth mom is iwaizumi-san.. but he’s more one of kageyama’s moms than one of mine..

omi-omi:

ok we get it.

tallmom: 

i kinda wanna know who the last two moms are 👉👈

sunshine!: 

You and Semi-san!

semi-san was soooo nice and caring to me at the first year training camp thing! 

and you are my mom too!

bro 1: 

lolol the one you broke into?

sunshine!: 

I didnt break into it..! I was..

invited!

bro 2:

totally. so believable :)

miso soup: 

I REALLY DONT WANNA HEAR ABOUT THIS MOM STUFF

WE ARE GETTING OFF TOPIC

BOKUTOBEAM:

PLS DONT CHANGE PASSWORD OR BAN US

I THINK YOU ARE A AMAZING 49 YEAR OLD!!!!!!

miso soup:

I AM NOT 49 I AM NOT 39 I AM A HEALTHY 29 YEAR OLD

bro 1:

we accept all ages

bro 2:

no need to lie about it

sunshine!: 

BYE KENMA’S CALLING ME 

tsum-tsum:

SHOUYOU-KUN ARE YOU LEAVING ME FOR ANOTHER SETTER

omi-omi:

you two aren’t even together...  
  


bro 1: 

or are they?

tsum-tsum:

ohhhh jealous omi-kuuuuuun~?

  
  
omi-omi: 

no

miso soup:

STOP 

GETTING

OFF

TOPIC

IM MAKING RULES FOR THE TWITTER ACCOUNT AND I SWEAR YOU WILL BE BANNED IF YOU EVEN BREAK ONE OF THEM

1\. NO MEMES NONE NADA

bro 1:

whoever made that rule,

bro 2:

ya moms a ho

miso soup:

SHUT UP NOW

2\. NO INAPPROPRIATE POSTS

3\. PLEASE NO APPRECIATION POSTS FOR YOUR S/O THAT IS WHAT YOUR PERSONAL TWITTER IS FOR OMFG

BOKUTOBEAM:

WAS THAT THIRD RULE FOR ME?

HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SHOW MY LUV FOR KEIJI

tsum-tsum: ..so many ways i can think of...

miso soup:

yall know what

im tired

bye

miso soup is offline

bro 1:   
WELL HE DIDNT SAY WE COULDNT POST AT ALL LMAOOOO

bro 2:

YUP

tallmom: 

hehe post to your hearts content, he didnt finalize those rules anyway

BOKUTOBEAM:

YA UR THE BEST MOM

miso soup:

STILL HERE

bro 1: 

rule 1 for meian-san:

stop lying about your age

rule 2

when you go offline, stay offline and dont come back

rule 3

stop trying to change the twitter pw

bro 2:

rule 3

stop saying ur not our bro

rule 4

go sleep

bro 1:

RULE 5

YOLO SO LIVE UR 49 YEARS OUT IN MEMES AND MSBY

miso soup has actually gone offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey  
> i kinda luv this chapter  
> we all know that in public, meian totally keeps his cool with the team but absolutely loses it when they do something stupid.
> 
> next chapter is a little smth different
> 
> i really need a Your Name AU fanfic for bokuaka or something omfg  
> im lacking bokuaka in my system today
> 
> thank you for reading! much love! xp


	8. sometimes you just gotta schweiden..? what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the alders join in on the fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai  
> i cant believe i never posted a chapter yesterday or the day before omg i was working on it last night but i didnt finish sadly
> 
> i actually pre wrote this chapter but for some reason my draft didnt save when i really saved it so rip
> 
> im trying to post everyday and ya know i havent slept in maybe a week or 2 which i am completly aware that isnt healthy, i get reminded every two seconds from my sister T-T
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoy a really rushed schweiden alder chapter

* * *

**MSBY SUCKS**

heiwa:

so now that we have a twitter i am seriously hoping it doesnt become like the bj's after they got access to their twitter

spider owl...?:

dont worry it wont. ill make sure it doesnt :)

seagull::

YA IM NOT SCARED OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN TOTALLY

crow:

ummm i cant gerentee. that nothing will happen.. .

falcon: gerentee?

seagull:

NAH HE MEANT GUARDENTE

eagle:

No, you are incorrect. I believe Kageyama-kun meant garentee.

falcon: 

NO IM PRETTY HE MEANT GUARENTEE 🤦

spider owl..?:

istg kageyama-kun u better not be using the twitter to flirt with your little boke

crow;

HEY IM ONLY ALLOWED TO CALL HIM BOKE

and flirt? what does that mean? dont you mean fight?

heiwa: 

didnt even have to say the little guy's name, kageyama's already out for blood at whoever calls him boke lmaoooooo

crow: 

wat

falcon: ohh little kageyama its ok

ni colas:

yahoo!

crow:

Romero-san!

In all due respec, pls dont say yahoo again it reminds me of oikawa-san

falcon:

idk it kinda reminds me of black star 

spider owl..?:

iykyk

ni colas: 

who

eagle:

Ah, Oikawa. Maybe if he came to Shiratorizawa, he would definitly be on a pro team, not in the other side of the world for beach volleyball.

seagull:

damn u kno alot about this guy

eagle:

Yes. Tendou and I followed him around a lot to.. hmm, Tendou said it was to tease him? 

falcon:

ah..

spider owl..?:

omfg who posted that tweet from the acc saying msby sucks and expect us or smth like that

heiwa:

mot me...

falcon:

hhuh

spider owl..?: 

heiwa u said u didnt want the acc to become like MSBY's

heiwa:

but i didnt say we couldnt have a disaster account our way :)

spider owl...?:

i guess.. 

i have to join the fun too

* * *

**trending**

**#urface**

**#mikayansux**

**#memes**

**#plants**

**#schweidenalders**

**teru teru @partayboi69**

**5k following 4M followers**

**followed by banana mom, boba tea, party yahaba, puffy libero and more**

**cream puffs @yahaha**

**730 following 10.6k followers**

**followed by, area 51 raid, june 22 be there ;), oikawa go away, bubblegum bitch, ya memer mattsun, radish-kun, leave me alone, dr. eggman and more**

**what the fuck u want @kyouken**

**30 following 36.0k followers**

**followed by, area 51 raid. june 22, be there ;), oikawa go away, bubblegum bitch, cream puffs, radish-kun, and more** ****

* * *

**Schweiden Alders @thealders**

joining in on the fun here on twitter

[picture of hirugami holding the phone while smiling, kageyama trying to smile, hoshiumi jumping behind ushijima who is way taller, the latter giving off his usual face. sokolov gave a peace sign and heiwajima smirking.]

39.9k comments | 1.1M retweets | 993k likes

comments:

**MSBY Black Jackals @MSBYofficial**

I GUESS WE WILL HAVE TO PULL OWLT THE BIG GUNS 😤 I WANNA SEE WHO CAN COMPARE TO THESE 💪💪💪💪

| **stay away from me @sakusakiyoomi**

 **@owlsowlsowls** what, compare to the emoji arm..? akaashi-kun please come get your boyfriend. **@akaashikeiji**

* * *

**MSBY Black Jackals @MSBYofficial**

kageyamaaaaaaa i cant believe ur team has a twitter >:( AND U GUYS ARE TRENDING!!

#getmsbybackup

938k comments | 69.0k retweets | 897k likes

comments

**Schweiden Alders @thealders**

you wish u were here boke lol

| **MSBY Black Jackals @MSBYofficial**

 **@thealders** do you mean with u or with the alders? cuz if it was the second choice, nahhhhh

**| mika sux @mika_yan**

 **@MSBYofficial** NOT A KAGEHINA CHAPTER PLS STOP YOUR CUTENESS AND GET TOGETHER PRIVATELY THANK U :)

**KAGEHINA? (yuriko) @thatonemsbygirl**

**#getmsbybackup**

RISE MY MSBY STANS RISE 

| **chi lovs u @misochi**

ok but think, msby and schweiden working together in a sponsor maybe..?

**| KAGEHINA? (yuriko) @thatonemsbygirl**

**@misochi** oh shit just imagine the amount of fainting will happen around japan 😳

* * *

**Schweiden Alders @theadlers**

**  
** Clap, Clap, Clap, Clap Clap. SHIRATORIZAWA! Clap, Clap, Clap, clap clap. SHIRATORIZAWA!!

599k comments | 3M retweets | 1M likes

comments:

**haikyuu hisoka @chickentenders**

The City of Trees, Sendai, lies below,

**| Tendou, leave my fashion alone @semisemi**

And when you look up, the magnificent Sendai Castle,

**| im not benkei sorry @reon**

Our school, our glorious Shiratorizawa Academy.

**| welcome to da party @yamahayatooo**

Our glorious Shiratorizawa Academy!!!!!

* * *

**Schweiden Alders @thealders**

**@meianshugo** how does it feel to not be able to control ur own team, you 49 yr old?

669k comments | 892k retweets | 739k likes

comments:

**cap jackal @meianshugo**

HIRUGAMI I AM A PERFECTLY FINE 29 YEAR OLD AND I CAN CONTROL MY TEAM TYVM

| **why is there nothing abt my personality smh @wan-san**

 **@meianshugo** are u sure about that

* * *

**Schweiden Alders @thealders**

YOOO I JUST HAD THE BEST IDEa

SOO SINCE WE HAVE OUR OWN SORT OF RESEDANCE WE SHOUKD TOTALLY DO A REALITY SHOW YKWIM.????!!! IT WILL BE LIKE THE KUWTK BUT INSREAD ITS KUWTA LIKE YA KNOW KEEPING UP WITH THE ALDERS YA KNO

399k comments | 249k retweets | 4M Likes

comments

**hashira @heavenlyhash**

YES PLEASE

**the second brother @hirusachi**

residence* should* instead * adlers*

| **schweiden alders @thealders**

OH SHUUUUUUT UPPPPPP

**stay away from me @sakusakiyoomi**

who asked

| **'SAMU STOP BULLYING ME @miya.tsumu**

i did ;)

| **stay away from me @sakusakiyoomi**

go away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hai  
> im literally decorating my room with haikyuu manga stickers that i made and im waiting for one of my siblings or my mom to notice :):):):):)
> 
> anyways, so im wondering if anyone noticed but i have actually been spelling adler like alder and i really wanted to see who would see it and tell me aaah but no one noticed ;-;-;-; so basically if ya noticed but you didnt say anything, it was not accidental it was a intentional spelling error lololol
> 
> this chapter was not at all supposed to be like this. like i said, i pre wrote it and it was ready to post and i saved it as a draft but nothing saved whatsoever so rip
> 
> i know exactly what the next chapter is gonna be, wanna take a guess?


	9. we love bullying oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> say bye to msby and hi to sejioh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hai hai  
> i havent posted a chapter in maybe like half a week idkkkk  
> im so so sorryyyy 
> 
> u guys deserve about 5 chapters but i only got 2 actually planned out ;(
> 
> next chapter: something happens to omi-omi :)

* * *

**oikawa hates the letter S**

egg boi:

oikawa keeps on sending me memes that aren’t funny

youroneandonly:

EXCUSE ME 

YOU SENT LOL AFTER

egg boi:

just to be nice :)

youroneandonly:

ughhh its so hard though!!

daddy makki:

thats what she said

youroneandonly:

ACTUALLY THATS WHAT HE SAID 

anyways ITS SO HARD HERE IN ARGENTINAAAAA IWA CHAN ISNT HERE WITH ME ಥ╭╮ಥ 

thicc mattsun:

oop- “he”

yahoo:

wait so it only matters if iwaizumi-san is there? oikawa-san what abt us?

mad dogy 🐶:

who would even want to be there with oikawa anyway

youroneandonly:

THAT WAS MAD DISRESPECTFUL

mad dogy 🐶:

to you

youroneandonly:

i-

iwa-chan! BULLY creampuff-chan CALM DOWN UR DOG

hey now ur a rockstar:

leave me alone shittykawa

yahoo: 

KYOUTANI DOESNT BELONG TO ME

mimi uwu: 

ah, the years of watching your high school teammate pine for another.

turnip owo: 

yes, the pain of it being about 5 years and they still are not together

youroneandonly:

AHAHHAHAHSHA

thicc mattsun:

BRO U ARENT EVEN DATING ANYONE

AND U USED TO LIKE “IWA-CHAAAAN!”

youroneandonly:

WELL I ATLEAST ADMIT IT

AND COME ON WE ALL HAD TO HAVE SOME SORT OF CRUSH ON IWA AT SOMEPOINT

(though no one’s could overpower mine 乁( ◔ ౪◔)ㄏ )

egg boi:

nah i didnt

daddy makki: 

stop calling me out oikawa >:(

thicc mattsun:

AH TAKAHIRO U CHEATER ;(

daddy makki:

HEY U HAD ONE TOO U TOLD ME

thicc mattsun:

......

caught me red handed 

mimi uwu:

no :/

turnip owo:

... i did..

mad dogy 🐶:

lmao i only admired iwaizumi-san

yahoo:

bitch u did everything for him, tried to impress him and you have huge respect for only him

mad dogy 🐶:

admiration

daddy makki: 

we all know u like kyoutani yayhaba

thicc mattsun:

y a y haba?

hey now ur a rockstar:

where did oikawa go

youroneandonly:

( ﾟoﾟ) only iwa-chan remembered me!

oh i wuv you so much :):):

hey now ur a rockstar:

oh i guess oikawa died in sand ok

youroneandonly:

IWAAAAAA

daddy makki: 

hey oikawa

how does it feel to see all these beach volley guys with so much 🎂

youroneandonly is offline

mad dogy 🐶:

are we making fun of that guy now

my time to shine

egg boi: 

u had ur turn kyouken :)

* * *

**WHY AM I GETTING BULLIED @oikawaii**

A tweet about how my high school team bullies me.

My name is Oikawa Tooru. My favourite food is Milk Bread.

Now, ever since I graduated highschool, I went abroad. To study the world! I keep in touch with my friends on a groupchat

Now this is where the bullying began.

They changed the group chat name to “Oikawa hates the letter S.” Because everyone of my problems start with S.

(Except my dumbass knee which they totally make fun of still!)

THEY CALL ME FLAT I HAVE A BUTT YA KNO

IWA CHAN MY BEST FRIEND SINCE BIRTH BULLIES ME!

AND......

(cut for length)

582k comments | 20 retweets | 824k likes

comments:

**ya memer mattsun @issei**

bitch we have been bullying u since highschool not after, get it right 

**power curry is a service ace @kageyamatobio**

please keep on bullying oikawa-san

**WHY AM I BEING BULLIED @oikawaii**

NOT U TOO TOBIO-CHAN WHAT DID I DO TO U

**power curry is a service ace @kageyamatobio**

u didnt like me didnt want to teach my how to serve and when i asked, u almost hit me 

no wonder im the better server 😗✌️

**WHY AM I BEING BULLIED @oikawaii**

WHAT

**sunny side up ☀️ @ninjasho**

dont worry grand king! i think you are amazing-

**oikawa go away @e-why-zoom-e**

 **@ninjasho @oikawaii** ^^^ at being trash

**sunny side up ☀️ @ninjasho**

NOT WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY BUT IT WORKS TOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo  
> once again i did not re read this so if there is any mistake, i sorry :( 
> 
> UPDATE:   
> I DIDNT REMEMBER WHAT ELSE I WANTED TO PUT ON THESE END NOTES LMAOO
> 
> I luv oikawa but there are times where.. u just need to bully him :)
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed this chapter! next chapter WILL be out tomorrow,   
> It’s Hinata’s bday tomorrow so there will be my planned chapter, and a birthday chapter!!


	10. whats up with omi-omi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone is tweeting things on sakusa’s twitter acc and everyone knows who is doing it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi
> 
> this chapter kinda is sakuatsu but not like a huge romance where they end up dating and stuff
> 
> just atsumu being a idiot who loves himself on kiyoomi’s account

**trending**

**#problems**

**#sakuatsu?**

**#happyfathersday**

**#HBDHINATA**

**#music**

**#lifetimemysteries**

**atsumu is so hot 🥵 @sakusakiyoomi**

**498 following 2.1M followers**

**minnie mouse @michiyui**

**773 following 58k followers**

**followed by police dad , japan’s fashion jesus, litty mama, mai hara, blessed and more**

**i need sleep @tenmaudai**

**948 following 3.9M followers**

**followed by, the best big bro, boss lady, sunny side up ☀️, deadlines looming and more**

* * *

**atsumu is so hot 🥵 @sakusakiyoomi**

atsumu is bae 😍

1.9M comments | 8M retweets | 10.9M likes

comments:

**’SAMU STOP BULLYING ME @miya.tsumu**

OH ARE WE DATING NOW ;)

**sakuatsu? (yuriko) @thatonemsbygirl**

WOAH

**Sunny side up ☀️@ninjasho**

OMI-SAN ARE U FEELING OK?

**👁 brows @komori.m**

kiyoomi u good? 👁👄👁🤏

* * *

**atsumu is so hot 🥵 @sakusakiyoomi**

how can yall not like this guy 

[atsumu 😍](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/haikyuu/images/c/ce/Atsumu_anime.png/revision/latest?cb=20200107144727)

9M comments | 947k retweets | 3M likes

comments:

**onigiri man @miya.samu**

**@miya.tsumu** get a life and ask omi-kun out u wimp get off his account

**‘SAMU STOP BULLYIN** **ME @miya.tsumu**

I DIDNT DO ANYTHING THESE ARE OMI-OMI’s HONEST FEELINGS

* * *

**atsumu is so hot 🥵 @sakusakiyoomi**

**[credittooikawaluvbot](https://mobile.twitter.com/oikawaluvbot/status/1263793628696023040) **

hawt 🙈😳😍🥰

16M comments | 12M retweets | 20.4M likes

comments

**bleach is a very nice bev @kiyo**

**@miya.tsumu** get the hell off of my account, miya.

**‘SAMU STOP BULLYIN ME @miya.tsumu**

ITS NOT ME AND WHEN TF DID U HAVE A MEME ACC WHAT

**cap jackal @meianshugo**

 **@miya.tsumu** we all know its u 🙄

| **i do be quick setting tho @adriahthomas**

**@kiyo @wan-san**

KIYOOMI IS A SECRET MEMER BRO

* * *

**atsumu is so hot 🥵 @miyakiyoomi**

we got married 😘😘😘

18M comments | 64M retweets | 99M likes

comments

**onigiri man @miya.samu**

**@miya.tsumu** lmaoooooo

**sunny side up ☀️ @ninjasho**

WHY WASNT I INVITED

| **bleach is a very nice bev @kiyo**

 **@ninjasho** we arent married miya needs to get off my acc and change back my password

**deadlines looming @akaashikeiji**

many blessings to you two. enjoy your honeymoon. 

* * *

**bleach is a very nice bev @kiyo**

i would like to address a serious problem this dumbass named miya atsumu is on my main account and is posting stupidness. please get this disgusting human off of my account **@meianshugo**

96k comments | 14M retweets | 39.2M likes

* * *

**The Best VB Team!!**

miso soup:

atsumu give kiyoomi his acc back

tsum-tsum:

I DONT HAVE IT WHY DOESNT HE LIKE ER RESET THA PASSWORD

bro 1:

hm good idea why doesnt he..?

bro 2:

listen guys, i dont think mika-chan thought about it before she wrote this chapter so lets just like err... make a excuse ya kno

bro 1:

ah mika-chan always so forgetful 

sunshine!: 

who

BOKUTOBEAM: 

IM WONDERING THE SAME THING

HOO?

miso soup: 

OFF TOPIC

ATSUMU PASSWORD NOW

tsum-tsum

I DONT HAV IT

tallmom:

atsumu i will stomp on u if u dont give kiyoomi back his account

omi-omi:

even when he does give it back, can you still stomp on him?

tsum-tsum:

AH FINE THE PASSWORD IS 

atsumuisthebestsetter1

omi-omi:

of course it is 

tsum-tsum:

BETTER THAN UR PASSWORD

MR. ‘handsanitizer123’

bro 1:

LOL

miso soup:

ATSUMU IF THIS HAPPENS AGAIN I WILL LITERALLY ASK COACH TO BENCH YOU EVERY ONE OF OUR OFFICIAL MATCHES

tsum-tsum:

IT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN SIR IM SORRY

omi-omi:

so barnes, are u still gonna stomp on him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya  
> im gonna write hinata’s birthday chapter in maybe a few hours!!!
> 
> UPDATE FOR SUN BABY’S BDAY! IM NOT GONNA WRITE THE CHAPTER SADLY BUT I WILL STILL DEFINITELY WISH A HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BABY  
> and is he a gemini or a cancer lol
> 
> i also added when this fic might end (20 chapters)  
> Im not sure if i want it to end there but ill see!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter! have a nice day!!


	11. will you marry me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bokuto pops the question
> 
> is that how it goes? idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF CHAPTERS AAAAHHH
> 
> I'm so so so so so sorry I was really busy so I never got to write but now that it's officially summer break, I will definitely write more!!!
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter though!  
> my beautiful best friend helped my make this chapter lol
> 
> in case you didnt know,
> 
> daisuki: washio  
> the clothing planner: komi  
> master of love: konoha  
> only here for the food (totally): yukie  
> set up: sarukui  
> the bride's best: kenma  
> kaashi’s twin: suna

* * *

**say yes to the dress**

the best miya: 

bokkun did ya buy the ring yet?

the future groom:

HOW DO U KNOW WHAT RING WOULD FIT

flower boy:

bokuto-san i can go with kageyama and you because maybe kags finger is like akaashi-san's!

the future groom:

WONDERFUL IDEA MY AMAZING DISIPLE

make sure my seat is clean:

disciple*

the caterer: 

well bokkun where are ya gonna propose 

the best miya:

THIS WHOLE THING AINT EVEN PLANNED RIGHT

make sure my seat is clean: 

youre just mad because no one is gonna propose to you

the best miya: 

oh yeah? mr. miya kiyoomi we are already married remember?

twitter official ;)

the caterer:

tsumu grow. a. pair. and. ask. 

the best miya:

WHAT HOW BOUT YOU GROW ONE TOO YA IDIOT

the caterer:

OK ASSHOLE LETS FORGET THAT IM WITH RINTAROU 

the priest meian: 

anyway bokuto, where are u gonna propose

the future groom:

im thinking in the hall way after we totally win against EJP

the best miya:

THE HALLWAY?

make sure my seat is clean: 

how are you so sure we are gonna win

flower boy:

HAVE FAITH OMI-SAN

make sure my seat is clean:

hm yeah, faith, you know a lot about that. right, fever boy?

flower boy:

IN FACT I DO AND THAT WAS YEARS AGO OK >:(

no im the priest adriah:

ok so why the hallway

the future groom:

WELL KUROO SAID IT WAS BETTER THAN MY FIRST IDEA

ill walk keiji down the aisle:

dare i ask the first idea?

ring boy wan-san: 

ollie its probably better if ya dont

the future groom:

THE FIRST IDEA WAS IN THE LOCKER ROOM

only here for food (totally):

BOKUTO WHAT 

master of love: 

SO U WANNA PROPOSE

make sure my seat is clean:

in the sweaty locker room

im shuddering right now if you couldnt tell

the future groom:

well since tsum-tsum doesnt reallyyyy play a part in this,

i was gonna ask him to be my janitor!!

the best miya:

WHAT I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST MAN NO.1

the future groom:

who told you that lol

Kuroo is ma best bro so he is my best man!!!

but my first choice was obviously keiji

make sure my seat is clean: 

how can keiji be your best man in your future wedding

if youre getting engaged to him,

the future groom: 

any thing is possible

IF U PUT UR MIND TO IT!!!

is it possible?

the best cat:

brokuto you cant propose in the hallway 

the best miya:

ARE WE GONNA FORGET THAT IM SUPPOSED TO BE THE JANITOR

the future groom:

but kurbrooo you told me it was better than my first idea

the best cat:

I WASNT BEING SERIOUS

master of love:

why do you even have the whole wedding planned when u and akaashi arent even married yet

the clothing planner:

and isnt washio in here lolol

because now he knows your team is gonna play extra hard for this and now he is gonna go easy on u

daisuki:

yes komi-yan im right here

i will not tell anyone else on my team,

and i will not go easy on you bokuto-kun.

the future groom:

BRING IT ON HEYYYYYY

the caterer:

well er rin already knows 

the future groom:

TOTALLY FINE WITH ME LOLOL 

I CANT WAIT TO BEAT EJP SO I CAN PROPOSE TO KEIJIIIIIII

ring boy wan-san: 

in all honesty i thought they were already married 

no im the priest adriah:

ngl i thought the same 

the best cat:

well you live learn laugh and love

* * *

trending

**#nohardfeelings**

**#wemissedoikawa'sraid**

# **icecreaminthecar**

**#music**

**#arts**

**#MSBYvEJP**

**i stan ninja shouyou forever @closetweebpedro**

**598 following 10k followers**

**followed by sunny side up ☀️, heitors gonna hate,** **valor and more**

**that BAMF @saeko**

**920 following 34k followers**

**followed by rolling thunder but in fishing, cool buddha man, blessed, sunny side up ☀️, power curry is a service ace , i need sleep , best big bro and more**

* * *

**Men’s VB League Division 1 @volleyballofficial**

Are we all hyped for the **@MSBYofficial** and **@EJPRaijins** match today?!

492k comments | 2M retweets | 7M likes

comments:

**HOOT HOOT @owlsowlsowls**

I AM VERY HYPED VERY VERY HYPED

**hidden leaf village @konohaa**

of course ur hyped 

* * *

**deadlines looming @akaashikeiji**

my boyfriend, **@owlsowlsowls** has been acting very weird lately. does anyone happen to know why?

948k comments | 68k retweets | 952k likes

comments

**HOOT HOOT @owlsowlsowls**

ACTING WEIRD ME NOOO IM NOT ACTING WEIRD WHAT ME HAHA VERY FUNNY

**‘SAMU STOP BULLYING ME @miya.tsumu**

mans just outed himself

**petition to ban kuroo from my live streams @kodzuken**

im sure its nothing 👌

* * *

**operation: bokuto keiji**

the bride’s best:

yeah bokuto you really need to chill out. 

keiji thinks something is going on.

the best cat:

he is too excited

the future groom:

AND NERVOUS

WHAT IF HE SAYS NO WHAT IF WE ARE MOVING TOOOOO FAST

master of love:

bitch you guys have been dating since high school what really makes you think akaashi is gonna say no

kaashi’s twin:

if anything, akaashi-kun is probably gonna say “oh finally” because i have no idea how you two could have stayed, JUST BOYFRIENDS for that much years and still acted like a married couple

the future groom:

OH SMART 

only here for the food (totally):

so did u get the ring ? 

the future groom:

YES ALL THANKS TO MY DISIPLE

ITS SO BEAUTIFUL LIKE KEIJI 

the best miya:

disciple*  
and what do it look like

the future groom:

[[picture of a simple silver ring with two lines of blue and on the inside there is words engraved saying, “i love you times 120%](https://www.bluenile.com/ca/dual-channel-blue-engraved-band-14k-white-gold_73647?gclid=EAIaIQobChMIkMa-ptan6gIVC77ACh2zwQR_EAQYASABEgLRHfD_BwE&;click_id=119279233&;utm_source=google&;utm_medium=pla&;utm_campaign=CA+PLA+-+Wedding+Bands&;utm_content=Men%27s+Bands)]  
WELL KEIJI WOULDNT WANT SOMETHING BIG I BET SO I GOT HIM THIS

the caterer:

i love you times 120%..?  
  


the clothing planner:

oh its kinda their thing ya know?

the caterer:

er nah i don know but sweet

the priest meian: 

wow bokuto-kun, its really pretty.

the best miya:

I THOUGHT IT WAS AS BEAUTIFUL AS KEIJI-KUN?

make sure my seat is clean: 

once again, jealous.

the best miya:

MR. MIYA KIYOOMI

ILL GIVE YOU YOUR PUNISHMENT LATER

make sure my seat is clean:

um ew no

no im the priest adriah:

😳

ring boy wan-san:

Save that for later please 😳😳

the future groom:

BUT WHAT IF I BOUGHT THIS RING AND KEIJI REJECTS ME 😭😭😭😭

set up:

er bokuto that isnt gonna happen

master of none:

THAT KOUHAI OF MINE WAS AND STILL IS SO SMITTEN FOR YOU IT HURTS

the clothing planner:

yup

daisuki:

I’d say there is a 2% chance of akaashi-kun rejecting you.

the future groom:

STILL CHANCES

UGHHTHE MATCH IS IN A HOUR BYE

only here for food (totally):

but did u find a place to propose..?

set up:

he didn’t 

* * *

**about 2 hours later**

* * *

**operation: bokuto keiji**

the best miya:

HOLY SHIT 

master of love:

DID HE DO IT OR NO

flower boy:

BOKUTO-SANNNNNN

master of love:

HELLO? DID HE DO IT

the future groom:

I GOT REJECTED

kaashi’s twin:

what

daisuki: 

what?

set up:

WHAT

the clothing planner:

WHAT????????

the best miya:

BITCHES GOT REJECTED

the future groom:

IM NOT EVEN DONE

I GOT REJECTEF BECAUSE KEIJI WAS GONNA PROPOSE TO MEEEEEEEEEE

the bride’s best:

ive been knew

the best miya:

YE NEVER TOLD ME THAT 

make sure my seat is clean: 

so technically you didn’t get rejected but you did..?

the future groom:

OK SO AFTER THE MATCH WHICH WE WON 

GG WASHIO AND SUNA

ANYWAY I FOUND HIM WAITING FOR ME AND THEN WE BOTU SAID AT THE SAME TIME THAT WR HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY THENNNNN

kaashi’s twin:

shouldnt this be saved for the actual thing

ring boy wan-san:

ya isnt mika-chan gonna write it out not in text

master of love: 

what

the future groom:

HM IDK WHO MIKA IS BUT YA I GUESS

flower boy:

CONGRATS BOKUTO-SAN IM SOOOOOOOO HAPPY FOR YOU

I WANNA GET MARRIED NOW 

the best miya:

right here, sho-kun ;)

flower boy:   
I thought u were married to omi-san?

  
make sure my seat is clean:

you can have him

only here for food (totally):

STFU

OMG BOKUTOOOOO I BETTER BE MAKING YOUR CAKE OR SMTH AND THERE BETTER BE A PARTY WITH LOADS OF FOOD

the future groom:

OF COURSE YUKIPPE LOADS OF IT

* * *

**Men’s VB League Division 1 @D1volleyballofficial**

GOOD GAME BETWEEN **@MSBYofficial and @EJPRaijins** Congrats MSBY Black Jackals! AND VERY SPECIAL CONGRATS TO BOKUTO KEIJI AND KOUTAROU!

692k comments | 950k retweets | 2M likes

* * *

**I LOVE BOKUTO KEIJI @owlsowlsowls**

GUYS GUYS LOOOOOOOOOOK 

[picture of akaashi and bokuto’s hands wearing the same ring]

  
WE GOT ENGAGED AND KEIJI GOT THE SAME RING AS ME LIKE COUPLE TELEPATHY I KNOW BUT I CANT WEAR IT IN MATCHES 😭😭😭😭😭😭

I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH AKAASHI KEIJI AND NOW YOUR GONNA BE BOKUTO KEIJI SOOON AND IM SO HAPPY

6M comments | 38M retweets | 72.9M likes

comments

**deadlines looming @bokutokeiji**

🦉❤️

**i LOVE AKAASHI KEIJI @owlsowlsowls**

**🦉❤️❤️**

**shouko :) @ilovevbandanime**

BOKUAKA CANON BOKUAKA CANON BOKUAKA CANON BOKUAKA CANON BOKUAKA CANON BOKUAKA CANON BOKUAKA CANON BOKUAKA CANON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hai
> 
> i might write when bokuto proposed to akaashi but i have NO IDEA how to make a series and i dont want to make it a separate fic.
> 
> someone help me with this please :(
> 
> I did some ring searching and it was really fun but im honestly rethinking the ring i used for bokuto :/
> 
> once again, i didnt re read :)
> 
> ANYWAY THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!


	12. you want chats, you got it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who even asked for random chats?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was actually supposed to be last chapter but i didnt like it so im re writing it!
> 
> and omg idk why im saying this like anyone asked but i have gotten into osaaka (akaashi/osamu) and i have no idea what to do with my life right now  
> anyways, hope you enjoy this very um idk chapter!!

* * *

**(very extra texts that i was supposed to add last chapter)**

**here in the womb**

bitch im better:

help help help help help help help help help help help help help help help help

the better twin:

bitch what do ya want

istg if this is bout omi-kun

bitch im better:

So, im in the locker room and osamu, god so help me. he just came out the shower and holy shit he is so hot and im crying in defeat because i can never get the guy and shit he just looked my way but he gave me a glare probably because i was staring at him and omfg during practice he was just too much

kansai dialect: gone

crush: sakusa kiyoomi

hotel: trivago

the better twin:

thats dead and i also don wanna hear bout yer crush on sakusa

bitch we aint teens 

ask the guy out you wimp

* * *

**we would have won if oikawa came to shiratorizawa**

hot damn:

so which one of yall bitches are going to be at semi’s concert 

manga monster: 

nani? concert? why wasnt i told, semi-semi? 👀

eieio:

Eita-kun was probably going to tell us later.

He probably would have told us sooner if

yamaloner:

oikawa came to stz we know we know 🙄

the og e-boy:

well honestly i was gonna tell u guys but taichi already did it sooo

manga monster:

OK WHATEVER LETS CHANGE TOPICS WOOOOO

the og e-boy:

wow 

manga monster:

sooo wakatosh-kunnnn~  
what type did ya pick

eieio:

I picked the obvious choice. Earth.

manga monster:

ooo so u picked grookey huh

hot damn:

yall talkin bout pokemon swsh

manga monster:

y u p 

when i started i went with SCORBUNNY

and obviously named him after my fav shounen manga character :)

the og e-boy:

wow i named my scorbunny after myself 

geometry master:

stupid

i went with sobble 

it looked cute when i saw it 

the og e-boy:

yeah not like you at all

geometry master:

stfu, lets not forget that im superior

the og e-boy:

WHAT

yamaloner:

anyway i lowkey simped for sonia

for maybe 2 seconds

manga monster:

i simped for professor magnolia

the og e-boy:

UM R YOU OK

hot damn:

LMFAOOOOO

I simped for my own character of course

damn he was hot 

eieio:

Please stop. This is about ruin my liking for the game.

geometry master:

I agree.

Reon:

Third.

the og e-boy:

ok but piers?

geometry master:

.. 

stop

manga monster:

oo all for your highness, shirabu-sama!

Reon:

this is too weird now

eieio:

I strongly agree. I think my plants need a bit of watering.

* * *

**take me down to the femboy hooters**

thicc owl:

GUYS JOIN MY KAHOOTCODE

hottest owl: 

what 

beautiful owl:

Just do it so he is satisfied and happy.

smol owl:

lol ok whats the code

thicc owl:

SO THIS IS OBVIOUSLY ABOUT ME 

THE CODE IS 93KZ7W

smile owl:

ok..

the realest owl:

It sounds fun.

* * *

hottest owl:

THAT WAS SO RIGGED WHAT THE FUCK

beautiful owl:

I agree. Bokuto-san, I am very very certain the color of your eyes are not green..

smol owl:

EVERY ANSWER TO THE QUESTIONS WERE LIES

NONE OF THE OPTIONS WERE THE REAL OPTIONS

tall owl:

it didnt make any sense

sorry bokuto-senpai

thicc owl:

YOU GUYS DONT KNOW ME AT ALL?! 😭😭😭😭 (except for keiji i love him so much and he knows everything) 

the realest owl:

Bokuto, its ok. You can always try again.

beautiful owl:

Maybe use real answers next time?

* * *

**thundercats**

nyanyan: 

so when do yall think ill appear in the manga? ;(

epic gamer:

lets hope next chapter

lev stfu:

i also need a appearance im getting impatient 

#1tiger:

SAME HOW DO THEY MAKE MY SISTER APPEAR BUT NOT ME 😡

epic gamer:

press f to pay your respects

F

lev stfu:

F

nyanyan:

F

daddy long legs:

F!

baby doggo:

f

doggo:

f

vice cat:

F

local comedian:

F

daddy long legs:

lol i saw memes about kuroo-san being a bad word alert

nyanyan:

I AM NOT A “BAD WORD ALERT“

what is bad word alert anyway

doggo: 

who knows

i also want to make a appearance!

baby doggo:

maybe it is next chapter like kenma-san said! lets wait until then!

#1tiger:

it better be next chapter 

vice cat:

Wow! we are really self-aware, huh.

epic gamer:

yup

* * *

**ssssssssssssssssss**

ssssexy snake:

sssssup 

inverted kuroo:

why are you obsessed with this whole snake thing

ssssetter:

literally, look at my name 🙄

ssssexy snake:

sssssshut up you sssssaid you liked that name 😠

whats up with my hair:

did mika break up with your ugly ass again

ssssexy snake:

vulgar much

did you forget we are engaged ya lossssser

inverted kuroo:

lets hope she says i dont at the wedding

WILLPOWER!:

Lets pray that she does!

ssssexy snake:

yall love bullying me huh

babyyy ssssnake:

respect was only in the game

buzz bee: 

^^

boring bed head: 

why am i still here 

* * *

**f yer memories ya loser**

free food:

help tsumu wont stop ranting to me about his team

cool name:

sorry

kitsune:

rip

ashes 2.0:

I NEED HELP PLES

rice cooker:

What is going on, Atsumu-kun?

ashes 2.0:

KITA-SAN YER MY ONLY HOPE

HINATA SET FOR BOKUTO WHO DID A SPIKE WITH THE SET INSIDE THE HOUSE AND IT HIT OMI-KUN IN THE FACE AND THEY BLAMED IT ON ME AND NOW A ANGRY OMI OMI IS CHASING ME DOWN WITH A FREAKING

FLY SWATTER

kitsune:

LMFAO WOCNEKXN

michi:

rip miya atsumu

1995-2018

not loving twin brother and son

rice cooker:

I cannot help for one reason.

ashes 2.0:

WHATtt

free food:

lol its what you deserve

rice cooker:

It is a bit immature but I would have probably done the same thing.

ashes 2.0:

WHY 

HE WONTS STOP CHASING ME IM TYPING AND ITS SO HARDKDMGU

free food:

oop- he probably got caught

cool name: 

he lived a wonderful life!

rice cooker:

Yes. We should all donate towards his funeral.

free food:

Ill do the catering.

michi:

do they give food at funerals..?

free food:

well, ill give food at atsumu’s

its free real estate

kitsune: 

the stonks are real

* * *

**happy firsts**

annoying orange:

haiii i just watched a show with kags using some american thing called netflix party

it was about a couple of friends and they were roommates

yams:

oh my god they were roommates

annoying orange:

mhm mhm! they were!

dinosaur grr:

no

milkman:

shut up

milkman:

they were roommates

it was cool

ya ya yeet:

nice! you have to tell me about it, hinata-kun!

annoying orange:

yup!

so earlier me and bokuto-san were doing some vb practice because we are amazing v.league pros and we accidentally hit omi-san in the face and blamed it on atsumu-san!!!

now atsumu-san got hit with a fly swatter lol

milkman:

good job boke

dinosaur grr:

dumb but good job for blaming it the miya twin

annoying orange:

ya anyways what are you guys doin?

im waiting for atsumu-san and omi-san to get out of the hot tub because i wanna relax lololol

milkman:

i dont believe sakusa-san would even allow atsumu-san in the hot tub

yams:

two bros sittin in a hot tub five feet apart cuz their not gay

annoying orange:

nope! we have a pretty big hot tub so omi-san is one end and atsumu-san is on another

ya ya yeet:

so if its a big hot tub why dont you go in too?

annoying orange:

omi-san doesn’t want more than one person in when he is there!

so i am waiting :)

milkman:

we need a bigger hot tub in our house

>:(

annoying orange:

LOL LOSER

dinosaur grr:

dont bully your boyfriend

milkman:

boy friend?

annoying orange:

ahah i dont like kags like that ahahaha

aha

yams:

👀

ya ya yeet:

🤠

milkman:

oh ok cool 

totally fine

dinosaur grr:

you two sure ? 🗿

* * *

**here in the womb**

bitch im better:

SAMU OMG WE R IN THE HOT TUB 

the better twin:

didnt he attack you with a fly swatter

bitch im better:

i mean yes 

he is all the way at the end and he hot AND HE STARIN AT ME 

i just smirked and he gave me a disgusted glare

HOW DARE HE THO

BUT I CANT omgggg

[read]  
  


bitch im better:

samu?

i can literally see u reading rn

[read]  
  


bitch im better:

bitch hello? [not sent]

DID YA BLOCK ME WHAT [not sent]  
  
U ASSHOLE FJNEDNKWIS [not sent] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love love love you all for reading up until this chapter omfg
> 
> i thought this book would be hella boring tbh
> 
> I STILL CANT BELIEVE MY HOT UNDERRATED KING SEMI IS A MUSICIAN TOO MUCH FOR MY SOUL 😩
> 
> and i did not make a bokuto kahoot that code is very random lolol
> 
> ALSO im going to try to reply to more comments 😺


	13. say your goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some break the fourth wall and give their goodbyes and a happy birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Its me, Mika. There havent been any chapters because I injured my arm and it was hard for me to write but now I can write a bit better. I just wanted to say that Haikyuu has really helped and inspired me to do a lot of things and now it has officially ended..
> 
> i love this fandom, mostly everyone is so amazing and kind and i really hope that it stays the way it is.
> 
> and still, there are the other episodes that have been delayed as well.
> 
> thank you for the 8 years of haikyuu, furudate-san!

**'!8 years strong! ' |*~ Haikyuu!! fan base forum page ~***

* * *

**kenzie √* | !8 years strong!**

haikyuu really has been around for a long time. it was such a inspiration and i really appreciate all the effort furudate-san and his team put in to make haikyuu happen. I cant wait until the episodes come back. my tears will really pour like a waterfall when the anime ends as well. .

> **little red | !8 years strong!**
> 
> IT WAS SUCH A JOURNEY **@blueberry.yogurt** DONTYOU AGREE? THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORTERS I WILL ALWAYS MISS YOU GUYS TAKING CARE OF US AAHHHH!
> 
> **blueberry.yogurt | !8 years strong!**
> 
> err yeah i um had a lot of fun and i guess we will always be here..?
> 
> **little red | !8 years strong!**
> 
> **@blueberry.yogurt** aw come on yama yama, you gotta sound more happy and encourageing or somthing!!
> 
> **moon boy | !8 years strong!**
> 
> **@little red** encouraging and something*, also i give my thanks to everyone who read and liked haikyuu.
> 
> **frecklez | !8 years strong!**
> 
> **@moon boy** awwwwwww tsukeiiiiiiiiiii i give my thanks as well! im already crying
> 
> **villager 🅱️| !8 years strong!**
> 
> **@frecklez** IM CRYING REALLY HARD RIGHT NOW AHHHHHHHHH
> 
> **t-riyomi | !8 years strong!**
> 
> why are these people speaking like they were in the anime/manga lmao
> 
> * * *

**ryotamazing | !8 years strong!**

thank you haikyuu for giving me the confidence to join the volleyball team, as much as i watched and didn't understand the moves and techniques, i loved seeing everyone overcome their problems and work together as a team. i cant wait until october..

> **120% hooters | !8 years strong!**
> 
> DONT WORRY RYOTAMAZING WE WILL FOREVER BE HERE IM CRYING TOO AND KEIJI IS TELLING ME ITS OK IM SAD TOO 😭😭 
> 
> **b keiji | !8 years strong!**
> 
> yes, we will be here forever. follow your dreams, ryotamazing.
> 
> **cat capitalist | !8 years strong!**
> 
> oho ryotamazing always rewatch the episodes where i am in and dont forget to practice blocking 😼
> 
> **mr.worldwide cat | !8 years strong!**
> 
> **@cat capitalist** only practice hard if ur a middle blocker
> 
> **gray hair dont care | !8 years strong!**
> 
> RYOTAMAZING YOU GOT THIS DJKDCKKE
> 
> **rip dad | !8 years strong!**
> 
> **@gray hair dont care** calm down
> 
> this was such a journey and i will miss you all. until october, i believe!
> 
> **ryotamazing | !8 years strong!**
> 
> i dont know who you guys are and why you are speaking like.. you were in haikyuu but thank you!

* * *

**travel thunder!! | !8 years strong!**

I BET YOU ALL WILL MISS UR FAV HAIKYUU PLAYER NOYA-SENPAI I KNOW RIGHT? YEAH ROLLING THUNDERRRRRR!!!!!!!!! 8 YEARS STRONG AND DONT FORGET IT

> **shy ace senpai | !8 years strong!**
> 
> please calm down! >~<  
>  thank you for all our supporters and everyone who has watched haikyuu!  
>    
> 
> 
> **beanie brooooo | !8 years strong!**
> 
> YUHH BRUV 8 YEARS STRONG AND MANY MORE TO COME 
> 
> **travel thunder!!! |!8 years strong!**
> 
> YESSIR

* * *

**juminsredribbon | !8 years strong!**

fly high karasuno 😭

> **pure water |!8 years strong!**
> 
> fly high karasuno! 
> 
> **villager 🅱️ | !8 years strong!**
> 
> fly high karasuno!!!
> 
> **naruto | !8 years strong!**
> 
> Fly High!!
> 
> **kino kino | 8! years strong!**
> 
> fly high karasunooooo
> 
> **chikara 🤠 | !8 years strong!**
> 
> tobe fly highhh
> 
> * * *

**i love shounen jump | !8 years strong!**

farewell, my paradise.

* * *

**HBD, Oikawa Tooru!**

* * *

**yahaha | HBD, Oikawa Tooru**

happy birthday oikawa senpai!

**mad phrog | HBD, Oikawa Tooru**

hbd

> **yk what? flat and proud | HBD, Oikawa Tooru**
> 
> **@mad phrog** could have at least been a bit better >:(
> 
> **mad phrog | HBD Oikawa Tooru**
> 
> ur lucky i even said anything
> 
> * * *

**arms arms arms | HBD, Oikawa Tooru**

happy birthday shittykawa, cant wait to see you

> **maki maki | HBD, Oikawa Tooru**
> 
> hmmm **@matsu matsu** u seeing this?
> 
> **yk what? flat and proud | HBD, Oikawa Tooru**
> 
> awwww iwa-chan!!!!
> 
> **arms arms arms | HBD, Oikawa Tooru**
> 
> nvm
> 
> * * *

**aquarium man | HBD, Oikawa Tooru**

happy birthday oikawa-san!

**maki maki | HBD, Oikawa Tooru**

happB, big T

> **matsu matsu | HBD, Oikawa Tooru**
> 
> happy bday, yo! to our flat king, O!
> 
> **yk what? flat and proud | HBD, Oikawa Tooru**
> 
> what
> 
> **arms arms arms | HBD, Oikawa Tooru**
> 
> idiots.
> 
> * * *

**blueberry yogurt | HBD, Oikawa Tooru**

happy birthday oikawa san, hinata boke says happy birthday and um thats it

> **yk what, flat and proud | HBD, Oikawa Tooru**
> 
> hmm,, thanks tobio-chan, now.. what else did shouyou say?
> 
> **blueberry yogurt | HBD, Oikawa Tooru**
> 
> NOTHING ELSE
> 
> **yk what? flat and proud | HBD, Oikawa Tooru**
> 
> will u tell me if i give u free milk? :))))
> 
> **Blueberry Yogurt | HBD, Oikawa Tooru**
> 
> OH OK PROMISE?
> 
> **yk what? flat and proud | HBD, Oikawa Tooru**
> 
> promise :D
> 
> **blueberry yogurt | HBD, Oikawa Tooru**
> 
> he said thanks for the freemilk promise 
> 
> **yk what? flat and proud | HBD Oikawa Tooru**
> 
> WAIT WAIT WAIT
> 
> WAAAAAAAIT THERE IS NO WAY
> 
> NO FREAKING WAY
> 
> TOBIO-CHAN BASICALLY JUSR SCAMMED ME OR SMTH IM NOT DOING THIS
> 
> **blueberry yogurt| HBD, Oikawa Tooru**
> 
> i mean, u cant break a promise oikawa-san
> 
> **yk what? flat and proud | HBD, Oikawa Tooru**
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> * * *

**chopping onions | HBD, Oikawa Tooru**

happy birthday oikawa-san!!!!!!

> **im tired | HBD, Oikawa Tooru**
> 
> hbd oikawa san
> 
> **yk what? flat and proud | HBD, Oikawa Tooru**
> 
> THANK YOU MY AMAZING KOUHAI SJXJSKXJSK
> 
> * * *

**kimchi | HBD, Oikawa Tooru**

so i come here to wish a 'fictional character's birthday just to see that people are apparently impersonating them..?

it could be cosplayers, like how they go to conventions and u know, that really cool stuff but um this seems to real to be cosplay..

and last time i checked, we are real and they are anime so what is happening..? even the !8 years strong! thread was weird.

what is happening

> **maki maki | HBD Oikawa Tooru**
> 
> when worlds collide
> 
> **matsu matsu | HBD Oikawa Tooru**
> 
> you can run.. 
> 
> **maki maki | HBD Oikawa Tooru**
> 
> but no can hide (;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasnt the last chapter by the way. I actually was in the process of writing the longest chapter, but i injured myself :(
> 
> the chapter is still going to get written and published but im not exactly sure when. thank you so much for reading this as well! (ignore my spelling mistakes in this chapter)
> 
> happy birthday, shittykawa! you know, he really is a amazing character and it hurts to see people make fun of him and actually mean it, i mean yeah, he is a 2D anime boy but he was really going through a lot of problems (i relate to oikawa so much and thats literally why i stan him ugh)
> 
> while i was writing this, i had heather by conan gray on repeat for a bit and honestly i would die to see a iwaoi or bokuaka fic with that song 🤧
> 
> and um i made a discord server so errr tell me if u wanna join 👉👈


	14. get your shit together, kagehina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their friends are tired so they decide to try and make kagehina canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( THESE NOTES WERE PRE WRITTEN WHEN I STARTED WRITING THIS CHAPTER SO UM ITS NOT UP TO DATE AND DIDNT AGE WELL AT ALL HAHA )
> 
> hi  
> im crying rn because aaaaaaaaaaa 
> 
> the motivation to write has been lost and i need to find it  
> this chapter was already written so i guess motivation was here but it left me right after :(
> 
> i have been thinking of finding something that shows the people that are verified on twitter in this fic but i guess whoever you want to see as verified, you can! 
> 
> and guess what i wrote a sakuatsu hot tub one-shot but it sucks and i might delete the thing so read it while ya can ;D

* * *

**The Best V.League Team!!**

sunshine!:

AHHHH IM SO ANGRY

KAGS IS LEAVING ME ON READ

BOKUTOBEAM:

AW MAN KEIJI DOES THAT SOMETIMES

:(((((((

tsum-tsum:

a i know the feelin >:(

omi-omi:

osamu blocked him when we were in the hot tub

tsum-tsum:

omi-kun thats our little secret

omi-omi:

no.

sunshine!:

what

ANYWAY

WHAT DO I DO IM SO MAD AT HIM GRRR

tallmom:

grrr..

bro 1:

man, spam call him

bro 2:

confess ur undying love and how ur soulmates

bro 1:

tell him how you changed his life completely 

BOKUTOBEAM:

IT REALLY WORKS, MY FAVOURITE PUPIL

omi-omi:

your only pupil.

sunshine!:

THATS WEIRD I DONT HAVE UNDYING LOVE FOR HIM AND SOULMATES?

wait did i change his life..?

omi-omi:

yes.

miso soup:

i dont care about your relationships but yes.

bro 1:

y a A A aA 

bro 2:

yessir

BOKUTOBEAM:

YEAHHHH

i think

tsum-tsum:

mhm ya changed his life like i changed omi’s :D

omi-omi:

no.

bro 1:

saku

bro 2: 

atsu

bro 1:

heard some noises from the walls iykwim 😏

bro 2:

creaks and bumps

tsum-tsum:

o ;)

omi-omi:

no.

miso soup:

if you heard noises, it was actually from the kitchen

bokuto was surprisingly cooking because well i have no idea.

omi-omi:

yes.

BOKUTOBEAM:

YES I WAS :DDDD

I JUST WANTED TO TRY THIS RECIPE THAT YUKIPPE SENT ME SO YA

tsum-tsum:

always ruining the moments 

tallmom: 

listen we have a precious baby here who needs relationship help!!!

sunshine!:

im reading these messages and i dont get it! did i change his life really?????

what relationship help??????

miso soup:

fine ill get into this

honestly, you really to talk to kageyama about how you feel

sunshine!:

feel?

tsum-tsum:

remember that one chapter where i said i think i like someone and u said i think i like someone too

BOKUTOBEAM:

huh

bro 1:

it was chapter 7 i think

bro 2: 

ya 

tsum-tsum:

i shane yaw

oops i meant to say yeah i think

miso soup: 

how 

bro 1:

🌽 come 🌽 on 🌽 down 🌽 try 🌽 some 🌽 c ҉ o ҉ r ҉ n ҉ 🌽 or 🌽 we 🌽 will 🌽 sacrifice 🌽 your 🌽 n ҉ e ҉ w ҉ b ҉ o ҉ r ҉ n ҉ 🌽

bro 2:

i šhāne yæw 

miso soup:

please stop

bro 1:

tare 😌 rereng 🙀 tare 💐 rereng 👩❤️💋👩 chono woseyo 🙈 , yoosung 🥺 y gane y 👁 miga tara 🥰 rerereng~ 😼

bro 2:

no way bro u play 

bro 1: 

ye what route u on bro

sunshine!:

I DONT REMEMBER SAYING ANYTHING ABT LIKING DOMEONE

THIS ISNT HELPING

IM HEADING TO TWITTER NOW 😠

sunshine! is offline

tallmom:

ITS ALL YOU GUYS FAULT

😠😡😾😾😠😤🤬😾😠😡🤬🤬😡😡😤😾

tallmom changed sunshine!’s name to angery sun 😠

bro 1 changed tsum-tsum’s name to shane yaw

shane yaw:

NO HOW CAN ME AND OMI MATCH YA IDIOT 

AND IT WAS AUTOCORRECT OK NOT FUNNY 

omi-omi:

no.

* * *

** trending **

** #kagehina? **

** #music **

** #creeper **

** #awman **

** #sleep **

** #funny **

** #farmerushiwaka **

** 🦅 < pretend thats a falcon @TachibanaRF **

** 936 following 2M followers **

**followed by palms done right, gao baby, woof, and more**

**#kagehina - stop following this account @kengozoom**

**9602 following 4k followers**

**followed by dr. kitty, secret sunshine, hey guys its kaaaashi here, leg, bohoot baby, and more**

**two meters | DESEO V JPW IS NEXT SAT @hyakuwu**

**837 following 2M followers**

**followed by sunny side up ☀️, set easy cap, spiky spiky, adidas setter-chan, 0:2 Tai, and more.**

* * *

**sunny side up ☀️ @ninjasho**

HEY TWITTER DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TO DO WHEN YOUR BEST FRIEND LEAVES YOU ON READ?????

5M comments | 38M retweets | 50M likes

comments

**why is there nothing abt my personality smh @wan-san**

look bro we tried to help u earlier

**petition to ban kuroo from my live streams @kodzuken**

shouyou who left you on read? was it kageyama? 

**sunny side up ☀️ @ninjasho**

 **@kodzuken** YEAH HE DID WOW KENMA YOU KNOW EVERYTHING

**power curry is a service ace @kageyamatobio**

well maybe if you werent so annoyingly cute i wouldn’t leave you on read

**sunny side up ☀️ @ninjasho**

 **@kageyamatobio** WELL WOULD YOU ATLEAST RESPOND TO MY MESSAGES ALSO I HAVE A QUESTION AND WHAT ANNOYINGLY CUTE HUH

**too hot to handle, i kno @miya.tsumu**

GET YER SHIT TOGETHER ALREADY DAM

**Tokyo Branch Opening Soon! | go bully @miya.tsumu for free onigiri @miya.samu**

 **@miya.tsumu** bitch dont even start

* * *

**MONSTER COMBOOOO**

bakageyama:

hey what was ur question

the dumbest dumbass:

OH YEAH UMMM

SO IN MY TEAMS GROUPCHAT.. 

THEY SAID SOME STUFF

bakageyama:

get to the point boke

the dumbest dumbass:

AHA AHAAHA YEAH

SOO UM

did i change ur life, yama yama-kun?

[read]  
  


the dumbest dumbass: 

kageyama?

* * *

**them adlers homie**

crow:

help

hinata that idiot

asked me if he changed my life

idk what to say

seagull:

AH HINATA SHOUYOU DEFINITELY CHANGED UR LIFE

spider owl..?:

mhm feelings

crow:

what?

eagle:

Kageyama. Hinata changed your life. How do you feel about that?

crow:

well i mean he asked the question and idk i think he did

but i feel kinda weird about that question

heiwa:

SPECIAL LUV EXPERT HERE

so kageyama-kun how do you feel when you see, hear and talk to hinata-kun

crow:

um sometimes i feel really happy because i see him but why are you asking me

i want milk

falcon:

oh kageyama

you like hinata

crow:

what

like? like..?

THAT DUMBASS

sorry sokolov-san

but what

seagull:

AH KAGEYAMA I AM PRETTY SURE THE FEELING IS MUTUAL TOO

eagle:

So do I. This reminds me of Eita-kun and Kenjirou-kun. They are in huge denial, just like you. 

spider owl...?:

mhm, denial 

what a sad word

heiwa:

it sounds more of like a angry word

falcon:

nah its definitely sounds like a annoyed word

crow:

huh

this isnt helping me

i need milk

then i go to twitter 

bye

heiwa:

KAGEYAMA- KUN NOOOOO

ni col a: 

kageyama nees to think abit

falcon:

romero-san so im a huge fan and no disrespect but are u having trouble with the english keyboard and spelling still

nic ol a:

YES

* * *

**i want yogurt now @kageyamatobio**

what to do when a annoying short orange dumbass asks you if they changed your life

988K comments | 2M retweets | 28M likes

comments:

**my kids are finally coming out of the closet @sugasweetie**

lets be a bit more specific, kageyama. what annoying short orange dumbass..?

**petition to ban kuroo from my live streams @kodzuken**

you suck, kageyama, get feelings **#kagehina?**

**japan volleyball stonks @yahokuroo**

> you suck, kenma, get feelings
> 
> **#kuroken? #mr.worldwidestonks**
> 
> **petition to ban kuroo from my live streams @kodzuken**
> 
> no 

**IM NOT A DOOR GUYS @oikawaii**

tobio-kun is this possibly about chibi-shouyo

**i want yogurt now @kageyamatobio**

since when were you on first name with that boke, oikawa-san

**IM NOT A DOOR GUYS @oikawaii**

oop- maybe when we went out for dinner in brazil 🙈

* * *

**too pretty for you 😻**

piss yellow:

SO I HEAR THAT LITTLE TOBIO-KUN IS HAVIN SUM RELATIONSHIP PROBLEMS

tobio-chan 🤢: 

no

oikawa-san

why didnt you tell me you went out with hinata boke in brazil ?!?

EITA, what is in area 51?!:

i thought shouyou sent you a pic of us eating, tobio-chan 🥰

fuck off tooru, thats government confidential info: 

tooru asked the little guy out?

EITA, what is in area 51?!:

not in THAT way eita-chan

my heart is for iwa-chan and iwa-chan only 😍😍

ushijima’s #1 fan:

ew

EITA, what is in area 51?!:

like you can talk, AT LEAST I DONT DENY IT

piss yellow:

this you?

[screenshot of past chats where oikawa is talking about how he doesn’t like iwaizumi and he doesnt like anyone]  
  


sugar baby:

oof oikawa-san

fuck off tooru, government confidential info:

o he doesnt deny it ANYMORE

EITA, what is in area 51?!:

THIS YOU?!

THIS FUCKING YOU?!?!?

piss yellow:

lmao whose ‘this’ and why are they fucking YOU 🤢

EITA, what is in area 51?!:

[screenshot of atsumu giving a whole 2 paragraphs about sakusa]  
  


THIS YOU BITCH?!

lvl 100 mafia boss:

and i oop-

piss yellow:

thats not me

fuck off tooru, government confidential info:

thats not you?

ushijima’s #1 fan:

lol

tobio-chan 🤢:

SUGA-SAN AKAASHI-SAN PLS HELP

lvl 100 mafia boss:

bokuto-san* and arent they at work or smth

fuck off tooru, goverment confidential info:

yeah i think

sugar baby:

wait so suga-san goes on twitter at work? cuz he replied to kageyama’s tweet earlier

granny:

im not teaching a class rn, on break 🤩

lvl 100 mafia boss:

o so its just keiji then 

granny:

WELL MY CHILD

FORGET ABOUT TOORU ALRIGHT?

you are having problems. KAGEYAMA YOU LIKE HINATA

YOU LIKE HINATA AND THERE IS NO DENYING IT

YOU LIKE HINATA

HE CHANGED YOUR LIFE EVER SINCE YOU SAW HIM IN THAT GYM

tobio-chan 🤢:

i like hinata..?

hinata boke

piss yellow:

GAY REALIZATION

ushijima’s #1 fan:

oh shut that shit up idiot

piss yellow: 

EXCUSE ME

EITA, what is in area 51?!:

GO FOR IT TOBIO-CHAN

granny:

KAGEYAMA REPEAT AFTER ME

I LIKE HINATA

tobio-chan 🤢:

er..

granny:

AJCHJSJXKWKZK REPEAT

AFTER

ME

I LIKE HINATA

granny:

YK WHAT

granny has started a call

EITA what is in area 51?!, fuck off tooru. goverment confidential info, tobio-chan 🤢, piss yellow, sugar baby, lvl 100 mafia boss and ushijima’s #1 fan have joined the call

The call had 10 squares, only two were black, for Akaashi and Kogane who were too busy to join.

Suga sighed as his face appeared on the screen, he was in the teacher’s lounge clearly as there was a kitchen setting in the background and there were small voices heard. 

“Alright, Kageyama. We are going to get you to realize the truth.”

A laugh started from Oikawa’s screen, “Tobio-chan is too dense for this type of stuff, you know?”

”Weren’t ya the same one who told Tobio-kun ta go for it?” 

Kenma looked up at his screen, he was focused on his switch but narrowed his eyes at Atsumu’s square. “Hey, Atsumu. Wouldn’t Shouyou hear the call..?”

Kageyama looked absolutely confused and in thought while everyone had worried eyes about Shouyou being able to hear what was happening, the MSBY setter rolled his eyes, looked behind him and then back at the screen.

”Nah, I room with Sho-kun but he’s out in ta trainin room with Bokkun and Wan-san.” Semi glared at Atsumu and scowled, 

“He better be. This is important.”

”Um..what’s happening...?” Kageyama finally spoke and Oikawa stared at Suga’s screen as Suga stared back, 

“Kageyama. Repeat after me.” Shirabu annoyingly groaned and leaned back on his chair, he was currently on break like Sugawara.

“Not this again. Do you think he would say it? He doesn’t even know what’s going on and we literally just skipped everything and we aren’t helping.”

Everything was silent until a beep from everyone’s screen came.

_prettier than oikawa joined the call._

”Hey, everyone. What is this call for?” Akaashi waved from his screen and the other setters except Kageyama sighed in relief.

Yahaba grinned at Akaashi, “Our lord and savior has appeared.” Oikawa made a sound at that and crossed his arms, 

“Am I not the lord and savior?” 

Suga clasped his hands together and smiled sweetly. Everything is about to come together. The annoyance ( Kageyama and Hinata ) will come together. Its just the matter of how.

”Operation: KICK is in play!”

Atsumu tilted his head making his hair swish too, he turned around for a second and looked back at the call screens. “Operation: KICK..? What do ya think this is? Voltron?” Shirabu nodded, “I was really about to ask the same thing.”

”Now now, If this call is for helping Kageyama.. let’s at least stay on topic and hear what he has to say.” Akaashi spoke and Kageyama still looked very confused. “Kageyama-kun, first. What do you think of Hinata-kun?”

It was quiet, everyone was expecting a answer. Kageyama looked like he was well in thought while the others started to do things while waiting for Kageyama to finish. It was about 3 minutes before he started to speak.

”Uh..”

The other setters jumped up from whatever they were doing, and Akaashi answered, “Yes?”

“Er.. I guess Hinata boke..”

Shirabu sighed and rolled his eyes, he gave Kageyama a stare that had him backing up from his screen a bit. “Listen, stop this ‘Hinata Boke’” He even did quotations with his fingers, “Just call him by his first name already, you guys are gonna date soon so I don’t see the point.”

”But, that’s his wittle name for Sho-chaaaaan~” Oikawa used a cute voice to mock Kageyama. Both Suga and Akaashi started glaring at him which had Oikawa immediately shut up.

”Uh.. alright.. I think.. Sho..Shouyou..? Is my best friend..and um I don’t know if.. I would have gone very far without him? So, maybe.. he is right and he changed my life.. Oh, yeah.. I’m supposed to say everything?” Akaashi nodded and gave a small smile, encouraging Kageyama to continue.

”Okay.. When. he used to hit my sets.. or he still does.. it makes me happy? Sometimes when he smiles, my stomach feels very weird.. um, his hair is also soft.. even if I grab it all the time.. and.. and..”

Suga and Oikawa go close to their screens and say, “AND?” to make Kageyama continue his words.

”And, maybe I like Hinata, bo- Shouyou? Alright?!” Kageyama blurted out very quickly and the others paused. Then, slowly.. grins appeared on their faces.

“Kageyama Tobio. Repeat after me.” Suga started and Kageyama looked at his square. 

“I like Hinata.” 

“I.. like Hinata.”

Semi smirked, Oikawa giggled and Suga smiled as he started to continue.

”Uhm, y’all?” Atsumu turned around and back then put his hand up for them to stop.

”Shush it, loser miya!” Oikawa waved him off,

”I like Hinata Shouyou. He changed my life.”

”I like Hinata Shouyou. He changed my life.”

Shirabu and Yahaba looked at Atsumu’s screen as he tried to warn the others to stop. “Guys..” the second Seijoh alumni spoke but Suga and Oikawa weren’t listening. Akaashi looked at Atsumu’s screen and right as the door behind him opened, Kageyama repeated loudly after Sugawara,

”I love Hinata Shouyou!”

Kenma looked at the screen as it was all quiet then his eyes widened at Atsumu’s. The door behind him was open, Hinata stood there holding the door with wide honey eyes. 

“Ah, shit.” Semi cursed under his breath and Kageyama looked so so embarrassed and angry which had him also curse too.

”Aha, Shouyou-kun! What..what’s up?” The MSBY setter tried to play it off cool but it turns out Hinata already heard it. “Atsumu-san..uh.. what..?” 

Akaashi looked at Kageyama whowas extremely red in the face and then quietly told Suga to end the call. The gray haired teacher looked sorry and was about to hang up when Kageyama yelled, “Shouyou, boke. Message me.” 

Atsumu hung up on his side of the call right after that and Suga sighed deeply, “Kageyama, that is completely my faul-..” 

“No! Sugawara-san, I um.. thanks.” Then he hung up. Oikawa still hadn’t said anything as he was too surprised to even speak, Semi cursed repeatedly until Shirabu told him to “Shut the hell up, Semi-san.”, Kenma was amused as he focused on his game and Yahaba just sighed.

”You know, the feelings are extremely, no doubt mutual so I don’t see why we should worry.” Akaashi said and when everyone seemed to agree, they all hung up.

* * *

**MONSTER COMBOOOO**

the dumbest dumbass:

kageyama 

did you really mean that..

bakageyama:

um yeah

so what?

i like you alright? is that a problem?

the dumbest dumbass:

WAHH OF COURSE IT ISNT A PROBLEM

KAGEYAMA PLS CALL ME

* * *

**too pretty for you 😻**

**tobio-chan 🤢 :**

the feelings mutual

EITA, what is in area 51?!:

THE FEELINGS MUTUAL GUYS

sugar baby:

BLESS OUR LORD AND SAVIOR KEIJI-SAMA

EITA, what is in area 51?!:

HEY I HELP TOO

prettier than oikawa: 

kind of

fuck off tooru, goverment confidential info:

AJXNANCKWKD THE FEELINGS MUTUAL

GET UR MANS KAGEYAMA

granny: 

SAKDHAJJCJWJCJWNF AAHAHAHAHAHAHA I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT KAGEYAMA YOU AMAZING FIJAHCJSNCND

tobio-chan 🤢:

well um i guess we are dating? idk how it works

piss yellow:

ALR TOBIO-KUN BEFORE U STEAL MY SPIKER

ushijima’s #1 fan:

oh shut that shit up 

piss yellow:

SHADDUP GO DO YOUR JOB

ANYWAYS WHAT HAPPEN RECAP NOW TOBIO-KUN

tobio-chan 🤢:

so we text for maybe 1 min and then we call then he tell me he love me too and um i called him idiot and we argue but then when he hung up he told me he really loves me apparently since chapter 7 but never really knew which i have no idea what that means so ya 

milk 

EITA, what is in area 51?!:

WHY THE HELL IS THAT SO CORNY 

CHEESY

CRINGE ALL OF THE ABOVE

granny:

SHUT UP TOORU I THINK ITS SWEET

EITA, what is in area 51?!:

WHAT SO UR TELLING ME MIKA-SAN WROTE A WHOLE LONG CHAPTER JUST FOR THOSE TWO TO GET TOGETHER LIKE THAT?!

BYE

fuck off tooru, government confidential info:

bye bitch (i kinda agree too btw)

prettier than oikawa:

well now that that is all settled

lvl 100 mafia boss:

you dont deserve shouyou, kageyama

anyways go twitter official 

tobio-chan 🤢: 

hhhhhhhhh ok 

kozume-san

im watching you 

i m going to tell my team now

prettier than oikawa:

you dont have to worry kageyama-kun.

(mr.worldwidestonks/kuroken supremacy)

EITA, what is in area 51?!:

NO

(iwaoi supremacy)

lvl 100 mafia boss:

um clearly

(bokuaka supremacy)

granny:

CAN U BELIEVE WE DIDNT GET ANY LORD AND SAVIOR IN THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE MANGA (also daisuga supremacy) 

prettier than oikawa:

stop breaking the fourth wall, suga-san

sugar baby:

and well this is where the chapter ends 🥱 pretty boring right?

ushijima’s #1 fan:

what a snore fest 🤧

mika:

picky af

EITA, what is in area 51?!: 

cant wait to see whats in next chapter 

granny:

more kagehina, duh tooru.

ko-chan 😇:

HI SO WHAT DID I MISS 

PRACTICE WAS LONGER THAN USUAL HAHA 

sugar baby:

WHAT DID KYOUTANI DO THIS TIME

(kyouhaba supremacy 🤪)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gomen ne, gomen ne watashi kitto dame na ko dakara- oh hello didnt notice ya there ;)
> 
> hi hi i hope you enjoyed this chapter with kags and hinataaa its probably the longest chapter yet tbh
> 
> honestly i cant remember if adriah is bro 1 and inunaki is bro 2 or vice versa because im dumb
> 
> anyway this fic is a mess but i have never been so excited to write like this before! thank you everyone!


End file.
